Laws of Chains
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Voldemort has found another way to get to Harry Potter; through his friend Hermione Granger and one of her family members, by using the Ministry's new Marriage Law. Will things turn alright or end up getting people killed with this new Marriage Law? HG/SS and LV/OC.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Voldemort has found another way to get to Harry Potter; through his friend Hermione Granger and one of her family members, by using the Ministry's new Marriage Law. Will things turn alright or end up getting people killed with this new Marriage Law?

Laws of Chains

Ch. 1

Hermione Granger has been known to be at the Weasleys' during the summers, but this summer she was in Northern Ireland with her parents visiting with her aunt and uncle and cousin. Her parents William and Lidia Granger were in the back garden with her aunt and uncle; Sheryl and Dave Granger, while Hermione was making tea with her cousin Lyra. Hermione had found that her cousin Lyra was also a witch, but ended up going to one of Ireland's small schools that they had for an all-girls school. The girls found out that they were in the same year if they had gone to Hogwarts together, since they were nearly a few months away from each other. Hermione was born September 19, 1979; while Lyra was born on March 1, 1980.

Hermione with her long wavy brown hair and golden-brown eyes, thin and stood at 5'6". While Lyra with her long reddish-brown hair and green-blue eyes, big boned and stood at 5'7". They nearly look alike but with noticeable differences as well. When the tea was whistling to state that it was hot; there was tapping at the window, Hermione went after the tea while Lyra went for the window. At the window was an owl that looked menacing; like a hunter who could pick up a rabbit without a problem, which made Lyra squirm but took the letters that it was carrying and it took off to the skies.

Lyra then made it back to the kitchen table where she and Hermione were sitting upon; with Hermione poring the tea into their cups, Lyra came Hermione her letter, while she opened her own. The letters read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

I must inform you of the new Ministry Marriage Law 1997 that has just past, which makes you eligible for marriage. You have been added to a list of possible wizards who are either pureblood or half-blood, and who are between the ages of 17-80 years of age and who are able to produce children.

The reason for this Marriage Law; is because of the records that has brought to our attention from St. Mungo's Hospital stating that our birth rate is at our all-time low. Until it is fixed; this Marriage Law will help bring those numbers back up to where they will need to be.

Once the petitions or contracts have been delivered to you; you have a total of two weeks to pick a husband, and another week to plan a wedding. Failure to do so will end you up in Azkaban, until the Ministry will assign you a husband for you.

If you have more than one petition or contract that was given to you; then you have a total of three weeks to pick your husband, if you have a problem of picking than the Ministry will pick for you.

Hope all is well,

Ms. Liza Underhill

Law of Marriage Enforcement

Both Hermione and Lyra had looked at each other once they had finished their letters, shuddered at the same time, "M-marriage, n-no." Them being shock was an understatement for the two girls, for they were not planning marriage at the age 17, for either one of them. They knew that they would have to show their parents about the letters, but not knowing how to do it. So they had gotten up from where they were sitting and made their way to the garden; where their parents were, and gave them their letters. William and Dave were not very happen at finding out that their daughters were going to end up married before finishing school.

William growled out, "They can't do this. We were told by your Professor Dumbledore that you going to Hogwarts would be the best for you to become the best witch and to control your magic better, but he never once said that they would have to force people into marriage. We don't do arrange marriages anymore, besides the royal family, but we are not even close to them."

Dave sighed, "How can we fight a world that we have no clue about brother? I mean before Lyra became a witch, I had thought that wizards and witches were nothing but stories made up for those that want to believe in the sort of thing. Until I saw her making paintings without touching the paint brushes or using her fingers."

Lidia giggled, "I remember a time that Hermione was making her books float in the air, crying because she could not reach them."

Hermione gasped, "Mother!"

"What? I am only telling the truth Hermione and that is all I am doing. But all in honesty William, Dave, and Sheryl; we really can't fight this, the girls are part of this other world and that is the only world they really know about and they have to live by their rules and laws. There is nothing we can do."

Sheryl smiled, "That is true Lidia; but I will put my foot down about not having a say so about planning the wedding, now is there?"

"You have a point there Sheryl."

Dave rolled his eyes, "I am sorry Hermione and Lyra; it looks like your mothers will be planning your weddings without your inputs."

Hermione gave a sad smile, "It's alright Uncle Dave; I really haven't thought about marriage, so I wouldn't know what I would want."

"Same here Dad."

The girls gave their parents their hugs and went back into the kitchen to drink their now warm teas. Each girl lost in their own minds. Would they marry a man that they know? Would they marry a man from the light or dark side of the war? Or would they find themselves finding love in all of this law?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Hermione and Lyra Granger; were sharing Lyra's bedroom, making plans for the final school year. Hermione was saying, "Why don't you come to Hogwarts with me? We can finely go to the same school, even though it will be our last year. Plus I really need to go back to Hogwarts; I have to help Harry with the upcoming war."

Lyra smiled, she remembered all of the letters that she had gotten from Hermione throughout the years; her favorite was how she became friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, saving her from a troll that they had locked into the girls bathroom during their first year. "Alright Hermione, I will come to Hogwarts with you, if it's alright with your Headmaster."

So Hermione sat down and wrote to Professor Dumbledore:

Dear Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore,

I have a cousin who has been going to Ireland's School of Witchcraft for the last six years and I have asked her if she could come to Hogwarts with me for the final year. Her name is Lyra Granger; daughter of my aunt and uncle, Sheryl and Dave Granger of Ireland, she was born on March 1, 1980, if this helps.

The reason I am asking this is because we are both under the new Ministry's Marriage Law and we would like to spend our last school year together.

Please write back with an answer.

Thanks for your time,

Hermione Granger

Once the letter was finished; Lyra summed her owl, which was a snow owl that she named Hamlet. Hermione tide the letter upon one of his feet and he took off into the night's sky. The girls had gone to bed that night, tossing and turning most of the night, worried about what the Headmaster's reply would be.

Sometime in the middle of the night; an owl showed up back at Lyra's house, which tapped at her bedroom window. She woke up with blurry eyes and wobbled to the window and let her owl in, who just lifted her leg from the window sill. She took the letter and gave Hamlet a piece of toast, before he flow off. Lyra stumbled back to her bed and used her wand to use a soft light to show upon the letter that came for the girls.

She opened the letter, which said:

Dear Ms. Hermione and Lyra Granger,

Thank you for the information and the request before the upcoming school year. I see no problems of having Ms. Lyra coming to Hogwarts.

I will be getting her school information here soon, once I read over the information and then I will send you your school letters with the book lists that you will need for your classes.

I am looking forward to having two Grangers at Hogwarts this year.

As for the Marriage Law; I am sorry that is coming to the both of you dears, but cheer up. Strength in numbers and all that, and love will find away in all this darkness.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lyra could not help it but smile at her new headmaster's letter. She had heard stories from Hermione about the crazed but wised wizard. She really had hoped that Dumbledore's written words spoke the truth about loving finding its way in the darkness. She just could not see her life nor Hermione's to be worth living if their lives were always going to be in total darkness for a long time. With nothing else; Lyra had put her letter upon her night stand and waved her wand to bring the room back in the dark of night once more and fell back to sleep.

xXx

Outside of the house; a group of three men had been standing outside waiting, they had noticed the light going out for the second time that night just a few minutes after the owl had flew away from the window. One of them pulled up his sleeve of his left arm to bare the mark of a skull and a snake; which is known by many, as the dark mark. This same man brought out his wand and tapped it up the skull, to activate the link to their master, and then they wait.

The three men did not have to wait long; for their master had shown up in a cloud of darkness, and landed just before them. Standing in flowing dark robes that covered his body from his neck to his ankles, gracing the ground with bare feet, with a snow white looking snake like face, with his demon possessed ruby red eyes that glowed in the dark. The three men that had waited for him to show up had dropped onto their knees and waited for him to give the orders of what to do next.

The snake man spoke, "You can rise. Tell me what has happened, why have you called me so late?"

The most built of the three men spoke up, "Sorry my lord, but before they had gone to bed. One of them had sent out an owl, which had come back. The light was on for a couple of minutes before one of them had gone back to bed after reading a return letter."

Their master smiled with what lips he had to show, "Good work; Rabastan, now let us sneak into the house without a sound. I don't want any of the parents to wake up finding us taking the girls."

With the cover of darkness as their cloak; they made their way closer to the house, where one of the men had used the 'Alohomora' spell to unlock the back door. Where they snuck into the house from the gardens; then they used the stairs from the kitchen that would lead them to the girls' bedroom, they had to use 'Disillusionment Charm' to avoid being seen and also cast 'Silencio' upon their feet, so one would hear them moving around the house. The snake man used point me to find the girls. He did not want to be in a muggle house more than he needed to, nor did he feel like opening doors and have the muggle wake up and having to deal with them.

Once they had found them; he studied both of their sleeping forms, he knew the one to his right was the Miss Granger that young Mr. Malfoy had talked about many times about her well known knowledge to outshine her peers every day. She looked like a small skinny thing that needed to be fed more often than her friends. The Miss Granger on his left was the one he knew nothing about, except she was the cousin of the one who is best friends of Mr. Potter.

She had browed shoulders and wide hips, and she also had big bones. All in all; she looked like a short version of a Viking woman, she was neither fat nor skinny. She looked like she was 5'7"; with long flowing, curly, red-brown hair. He saw that she had a pixy looking nose, with short looking elf ears, and small hands and feet. To the snake man; she looked more of a woman that he would like to have, all because she looked like she could hold herself and not break just by looking at her, like her cousin would.

The snake man picked up the girl that was asleep on his left; while one of his men had picked up the Potter's friend, the other two had packed up their trunks of all the things that were in the bedroom. Together the four men traveled outside of the house and Disapparition from sight, without disturbing the Granger's parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The snake man and the three men Apparition into his chambers; in a grand manor, in his chambers there was a big bed that is the double the size of a normal king size bed, which was settled in his bedroom. This is where the snake man and one of the other men and laid down the two Granger girls. The other two men laid down their trunks at the end of the bed.

When the girls were lying upon the bed; they woke up and moved towards the headboard to get away from the men, this caused the snake man to look shock for the girls were awake and not asleep like they were.

Hermione spoke up, "What do you want Voldemort, and why are we here?"

The said man smiled, "Good to know that you know who I am Miss Granger. As for why you are here, you do know about the Marriage Law; well I have taken the two of you to have one of you to marry and have the other to marry one of my men. Tell me Potter's friend, who out of my men would you be willing to marry?"

Hermione Granger was not expecting this out of the Dark Lord, of anyone to use the Marriage Law for his own means of control. She thought about it and only came up with one man that she would marry out of his men, the only one that she would trust. "Snape," was the answer that Hermione gave to Voldemort.

The snake like man smiled; a very thin smile, "Yes, good choice. Out of all of my men, he would be the smartest man who would feed your brain the most. For you are what, the smartest witch of the age? As many have said about you."

Lyra squeaked out, "What about me?"

The dark wizard smiled, "You will be marrying me. I will be making sure that you will be going to Hogwarts with your cousin, but I will be making arrangements for Severus Snape to share his chambers with not only with his-soon-to-be-wife, but also mine. He will keep an eye on you and protect you, while I cannot at Hogwarts. This way I can come to Hogwarts at night, and spend my time with you and the only one to know this will be Severus." He gave off a dark laugh. "Now I must get Severus to come over as soon as he can. We have contracts to fill out for you girls, so we can start marrying to two of you off before the Order can do anything about it."

Lyra asked, "The Order? What Order?"

Voldemort smirked, "The Order of the Phoenix, a group of people who are trying to cause my downfall. They are people who fight for the light, while I fight for the darkness."

Hermione hugged her cousin closer to her. She did not like how Lyra had to become the Dark Lord's wife, she felt sorry for her cousin. She just hopes that Voldemort will treat her better than his followers would have.

One of the men; known as Rabastan Lestrange; laughed, "I would love to see how my sister-in-law Bellatrix's face when she finds out that you are getting married my Lord. She would not be happy."

Voldemort's eyes flashed a bright red, before saying, "She will not harm any of the Grangers or she will find herself dead, if she ever tried doing anything to one of them." He walked over to Lyra and lightly petted her face with the back of his hand. "No one is going to harm you, my little wife. For I will be giving you some protection amulets for you to wear, not even I would ever harm you while you wear them. You will be protected from all unforgivables, even the death curse will not even harm you." Lyra looked up at the mad man before her; she looked scared but protected from the words that he was providing her. "Yes my sweet, you will be protected."

Hermione laughed, "Don't listen to him Lyra, he is nothing but a mad man who care for no one but himself. Well he may have cared about Bellatrix Lestrange though."

The snake man growled, "As for your information Miss Hermione, but I no longer care what happens to Bellatrix. She could fall from the sky and I would not save her. As for Miss Lyra; your cousin, I would do anything for her though. You see; before I had seen her, I never understood the term; 'love at first sight' but it happened when I have with her."

Lyra gave a slight grin; she really did not know what to do or say about anything, from the stories that she heard from Hermione and the Daily Profit. It was hard to understand the man that kidnapped them, just to marry them off with the Marriage Law that was active. Lyra said, "Well Voldemort; I am going to say this, as long as you don't ask me to fight the war that you have started then all is good with me, but kill Hermione though or our family."

The feared man of the wizarding world; thought about what Lyra had somewhat had asked of him, and really did not want Lyra anywhere close to the war, except maybe research things, but that would be it. Then he thought about Potter's friend; how Lyra does not want any harm to come to her or anyone else in their family, he knew it would be a price to pay if he would not go through with what she had asked for. He said, "Done."

Rabastan asked, "What my Lord? Are you really going to do what this little woman tell you what to do? I can't believe this."

"Crucio," growled Voldemort. "You don't ask the questions here Rabastan and I will not hear you say another bad thing about Lyra again."

Once the curse was lifted from the big man that was upon the ground, he panted, "Yes, sir."

Lyra and Hermione were huddling with one another; watching what the crazed man had done with one of his own men. Hermione wished that he would not be doing that to her or Lyra.

Then they saw Voldemort grabbed one of his men and laid his wand over their marked arm, within moments; a dark man upon a bended knee stood before him from a whiff of black smoke. Once the Dark Lord gave the okay for the man to stand up; Hermione saw that it was Severus Snape, her potions professor from Hogwarts.

Severus asked with his velvet voice, "You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Yes I have Severus," then with a wave of his hand, Severus was shown to the girls that were in his Lord's bed. "I have called you here Severus, telling you that you will be marrying Miss Hermione Granger tomorrow afternoon."

Severus asked, "Who is the other girl, my Lord?"

"She is Lyra Granger, your wife's cousin; who I will be marrying tomorrow night. We have contracts to fill out tonight and we will have to send them off to the Ministry before anyone else tries to sign contracts for the two of them. Once we marry them; then we will use them against Mr. Harry Potter, who will fall apart finding out whom the golden girl married."

Voldemort waved his wand and brought forth two contracts; which they had both signed and then the two girls had also signed their own contracts, then the men send them out with an owl that one of the men and brought into the room.

Severus then asked, "Is there anything else you would like me to do sir?"

"Yes there is Severus. I want you to make me a potion; I want to have my younger body again, and to look human again. I want to be able to marry tomorrow looking like a real man and not like this, I don't want her to wake up in the morning and scream because of the way I look right now."

"I'll see what I can do, sir." Then Severus walked over to the other side of the bed, to look at Hermione closer. "I will see you in the afternoon, wife." Then he turned on the spot with a loud 'pop' and he was gone.

Then the Dark Lord waved his hand for the rest of the men to leave. Once they were all gone; he glanced over at the girls one last time, "Good night ladies; you will have the bedroom for the night, and I will be right out there in the living room. There is no escaping from here. Goodnight, ladies."

With that the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World had left the two cousins to themselves. Hermione sighed, "I am sorry Lyra. It looks like you are marrying the weird psycho, not just the mad man that he known to be."

Lyra glared, "At least you're marrying a sexy looking Dark Wizard tomorrow. Let's get some sleep Hermione, while we can still sleep that is."

Together the two girls moved down the bed a ways, to where they could fall asleep upon the bed. Once sleep had found them, they were tossing and turning all night long, with strange visions of what is yet to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Lord Voldemort was sitting in his living room; he was thinking about one of the Granger girls that were lying in the next room, the one who has the hips. There was something about Lyra Granger that could not allow him to think of anything else; ever since he had heard that Potter's little muggle-born friend had a cousin who managed to be a witch as well, he had to look her up. For many weeks he had sent his men out to find Lyra Granger; who he had found that she went to Ireland's School of Witchcraft, where she mainly had gotten O's or A's. Her best subjects were Astronomy, Charms, and Transfiguration classes.

The man sat in his favorite chair next to the fireplace; where he could watch his bedroom door, where he could see if the girls would sneak out. Then he heard deep breathing of two people in the bedroom sleeping, he knew that they would not be waking up anytime soon. He glanced into the fire; hoping that the upcoming weddings would go well tomorrow. Then he heard a slithering of his snake coming into the room, from the main hallway; he could hear that she was not very happy with the changes in sleeping arrangements that night.

Then Nagini hissed, _"What is wrong master? Why are there two females in our room, and why are you out here?"_

Voldemort answered in Parseltongue, _"Those females will be mated to me and another male from my people, Nagini. I am sleeping out here because we have not bonded yet, not until tomorrow night."_

Nagini shook her head at her master, _"Why do you want to be mated master, does that black hair wild female not enough for you?"_

Voldemort glared at his beloved snake, _"I no longer want that female, she is mated to her male and I need my own female, who I don't need to share with another male with. Plus it is time for me to have my own hatchlings."_

Nagini came closer to her master, to where she was being petted by him, she hissed, _"Master; which one is your female, or soon to be female?"_

The snake man smiled, _"The female with browed shoulders and wide hips. She is the one I will be bonding with. I also want to give her a snake of her own; that will be carried around by her, and am her little friend. Do you have an idea of what snake I could give her?"_

_ "How about an Anaconda would be great for your female to have, and she would not be afraid of it wanting to kill her or anything."_

Voldemort thought as he petted his snake; that made her way to lie upon his lap, as he thought about what she had told him about what snake to give his upcoming bride. He knew that they can get really long; anywhere from 20 feet to 150 feet, or even longer. He knew that they were not poisonous like Nagini or anything. He had to smile though; he would be getting a snake in the same area as where he had gotten his own snake, and she has been loyal to him since he had gotten her. Maybe he could get a male snake for his bride; who would be a mate to Nagini or something, and he would have a family through human and snake kind.

_"Let's go Nagini; we will go to South America tonight, while my mate sleeps. I want to surprise her when she wakes up in the morning."_

xXx

Voldemort had just came back from his South America trip with Nagini; he brought back an Anaconda, a long gray-brown snake that is long enough to protect his wife-to-be while she was in Hogwarts with many other children. He was glad that she was in her seventh year, he could not imagine if he had to endure her being in school another year longer. He knew that he had made the Marriage Law; there for he had to follow that same law, he would have to get Lyra pregnant within the first year of marriage with a weekly bonding with each other if not nightly. If he could get her pregnant before the end of the school year, then he would have her sit in her tests before then.

When he walked into his chambers; he felt a presents in the rooms, he looked around and saw Severus Snape glancing into the bedroom door while the two Granger girls were sleeping. This caused the Dark Lord to growl at his Potions Master, Death Eater follower. When Severus had heard the growl, he turned around and fell upon his knees and brought out a vial of a potion that he was asked to make.

"What are you doing in my chamber's Severus? I did not call for you."

"I am sorry my Lord, but I wanted to get here early to give you a vial that I know that you would want to have before your own wedding, sir. Another reason why I was here is to make sure my bride was sleeping soundly before our own wedding."

Voldemort glared at the dark man; who had gotten onto his feet again, after he had given him the okay to stand again. He took the vial from the potions man, uncorked it and drank it down in one go. At first he felt nothing, then after a few seconds of nothing; he fell to his knees and glared up at Severus.

"What have you done?"

"Wait a few minutes my Lord."

Just a moment later; hair was growing out of the head of the known Dark Lord, who was upon his knees. His skin was a color of snowy pale; became healthier looking, and more sun kissed than before. The age upon his skin seemed to go back in age within moments.

Once the pain had gone; Voldemort stood back upon his own feet again, and went to the nearest mirror that was in his living room. There he found himself looking about nineteen years of age again; with his black wavy hair that came to his neck, and his ice blue eyes that he have not seen in many decades.

"You have done well Severus. I was hoping for as little pain as possible though."

Severus with his dark mask on; "I am sorry my Lord; but with all the damage that has been cast upon your body sir, it was hard telling how much pain you may have to go through with sending your body back through the ages sort of speak."

Severus could not believe seeing a young man before him, who once went by the name of Tom Riddle; standing before him, like he had not aged much through his years of living. He had heard stories from Albus Dumbledore; about Tom Riddle as a student, and what he believed was behind all the student killings or sent to the Hospital Wing, due to his dealings with the Dark Arts of the time. Severus almost feared his life; after seeing the young man before him, believing that he would punish him by making him young again.

Voldemort smiled, "Don't worry Severus; I will not punish you for making him into this young man again, but I will grant you a few days with your wife alone. Meaning I will not summon you for the grand total of four days or more. I know for sure that I won't call you until the sorting feast is over; I want you to either come to me, or write an owl stating which house Lyra will be sorting in."

"I will do so, my Lord." Then the Anaconda that Voldemort was going to give to Lyra came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Severus Snape, who stuttered, "N-new pet, m-my Lord?"

The Dark Lord raised his eyebrow at his trusted potions master, "Severus? If I didn't know any better, I would say you don't like snakes, but that is hard to understand when you lived in a house full of snakes back when you were in Hogwarts. And to answer your question, he is Lyra's new pet, he will be watching over her while she is at Hogwarts. Plus I will be making sure that Lyra will be put in your chambers with her own bedroom that way I can visit her without having Dumbledore not knowing about it."

"Do you want me to make the arrangements, sir?" asked Severus. He really wanted to make sure everything will be alright with the Headmaster before school had started. He had already told Dumbledore of the marriage arrangements with himself and Hermione Granger, he also told him about her cousin marrying the Dark Lord.

The Anaconda slithered over to Voldemort, who petted the new snake as he said, "No that will be alright Severus. You have your wedding to get ready for and I must get the girls up and ready before the weddings. Then I will firecall to Dumbledore with the demands. Hopefully he will be in a giving mood today. Now off you go Severus."

With one finely bow from Severus to his Dark Master; he left the room, with the Dark Lord with is scheming mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

After Voldemort had gotten the two girls up; by sending a couple of snakes upon the bed, which caused a few screaming, this had stopped upon their own in a couple of minutes. After he heard Lyra Granger telling her cousin Hermione that they would not hurt them, for they would have done it already. This caused him to smile that he had picked the right woman after all; he knew that Lyra was many years younger than him, but she was still a woman none the less. He had sent in a couple of House Elves to help them with their wedding preparations. The thought about the last minute about having a double wedding; it would save on time, and he wanted to spend most of it on Lyra and he knew that Severus Snape would want more time with Hermione Granger as well.

Voldemort hung over his living room fireplace and threw a little of the floo power into the fire and called out "Headmaster Dumbledore's office," where he called out for the Old Man for a few minutes.

The Headmaster came to his own fireplace with a dark look upon his face as well as a shook look. "Tom; what do you want and how did you become young again?"

The Dark Lord chuckled, "Glad to see you too Dumbledore. Well I have called you tell you know that I am getting married to Hermione Granger's cousin, Lyra Granger. What I want is for her to be moved into Severus Snape's chambers, where she will have her own bedroom; while she shares the other rooms with Severus and his new bride; Hermione Granger. As for me being young again, I simply took a potion that helped with that."

Albus said with a darkened look, "I don't know if I can do that Tom; Lyra will need to see you or have you visit, and I can't have you come to the school for you to do that."

"That is why I am asking for you to have Lyra to live with Severus, this way I can come and go through his fireplace, and no one else will have to see me. You can even ward the outside of his chambers to make sure I don't pass through his doorway and get into Hogwarts, if that will make you happy."

"Done," barked the old Headmaster. "I take it that you made Severus marry Hermione?"

Voldemort laughed, "Not really, but she was the one who asked to marry him. I was kind enough to have her make a choice out of all of my Death Eaters and she picked him. Then again she does value school above anything else though." Voldemort could tell that Dumbledore was shocked with all the information that he was giving him, but the Dark Lord knew that the old man would make his life a living hell if he was not making things simple for the headmaster. "I need to go Old Man, it's getting close for the weddings to start. Don't try to stop us."

Dumbledore had that crazy twinkle in his eyes, "Don't worry Tom, none of my people will be crashing your party. I think it is high time that both you and Severus had gotten married. Maybe the women would tame the two of you."

With the wave of the old man's hand the firecall was ended and the Dark Lord was left to think, what did the old man believed that the girls would tame two dark wizards; he would never know.

xXx

Severus Snape was in his rooms of Riddle Manor; in the basement, next to his potions labs that he had there. He had finished dressing for the wedding that was to take place in an hour. For the first time in ages; his hands were sweaty with nerves, it made him feel like he was back in Hogwarts again as a teenager. He could not believe that his potion worked; he had made the Dark Lord young again, and he does not know what else the potion would do over time. It was a new potion that he made and had hardly tested it out. Another thing that was making him nervous was the fact that he was marrying Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger.

He would rather face Harry Potter's dragon back in 1994; during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, during Potter's fourth year. Or even the three headed dog again, before marrying one of his students. How was he going to face Minerva McGonagall; knowing that he marrying one of her cubs, he would be dead before he even uttered the words 'I do'. He knew back in 1980 that he was doomed by becoming a spy that he would end up dead, once the Dark Lord learned about his double snake ways. _What would Granger do, once she realize that I will be dead before the war had ended?_ She might through a party or something. He knew that he was not the best teacher for someone like her to have; she was one of the brightest women; second from Lily Evans-Potter, since the red head had died.

Severus Snape was dressed in something different from his teacher's clothes. He wore his black slacks, dragon hide boots, white button up dress shirt, and an emerald colored vest with silver buttons upon it. He would not be wearing a jacket that day. He rolled up his white dress shirt sleeves up to his elbows. Severus wanted to show Hermione that he was willing to be a different man for her, while they were married to one another; but also have to be the same man that she know because of the work he has to do. He saw that he was ready for the wedding and left his chambers and started heading for the ballroom.

xXx

The girls were done with their makeup and hair. They had helped with getting each one of them into their own dresses for the weddings to come. Hermione wore her hair up and in a half twist, while Lyra had her hair in a French braid. They had both wore their makeup in natural colors for the day, with mostly earthly tones and dusty colored blushes and lipsticks. Hermione wore a white wedding dress that clung to her body shape with silver threading and designs upon the fabric, with one full shoulder strap. While Lyra wore a dress that was off the shoulder straps, Victorian looking dress, with silver threading, along with purls and ribbons weaving through the fabric.

Both girls were given crowns to wear for their wedding. Hermione wore one that was made of silver and emeralds, with a matching necklace. Lyra was given a silver crown with purls upon it and a necklace to match. Neither girl could believe that they were getting married to two dark wizards; one a well-known killer, while the other a demon of the dungeons.

They were already given word by the House Elves that they were being having a double wedding. Then they looked upon the clock that was in the room; seeing that they only had a half hour before the wedding was to begin, and they have no way of known where it will be.

When there was a knock at the door and then it was opened by Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott; Theodore spoke up, "We will be escorting you to your grooms. Now follow us."

Draco growled, "Come on Grangers; we don't have all day."

Both of the girls looks at each other and knew that it was it, and with a final sigh from both girls, they followed the two Slytherin students down the hall and down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Up front of the Riddle Manor ballroom; two men standing before their Death Eater people, looking like two men who would rather torcher people than stand before them now. Voldemort stood before them in black slacks, dragon hide boots, a white dress shirt; just as much as Severus Snape was wearing, but he also wore black velvet looking vest with silver designs upon it and purl buttons. Neither one of them could believe that they were getting married to a Granger, then again the one who made the law; just knew he had to follow it.

Standing before the two men was Lucius Malfoy; Voldemort had asked him to do the bonding for them, for he was the only man from the Ministry that Voldemort would allow to stand before his wedding; even though he may have to bring the guy down to ground afterwards. Lucius has a problem at times with his mouth, thinking that he is better than many people if his Lord asks him to do something for him and then shoots off his mouth for it. Voldemort became nervous enough to keep pulling upon his vest, to make it more fitting than it had a moment ago.

Lucius sighed, "Would you stop doing that my Lord. It is not like you are hosting your own funeral or anything, it is a wedding, and how many weddings have you gone to?"

The Dark Lord glared, "If my bride wasn't coming in here soon Lucius, I would have used the Cruciatus Curse on your sorry arse. As for how many weddings I have gone through, well enough to see all of my followers' parents, and as well as all my followers that are in this room, weddings. So does that tell you anything Lucius?"

The blond man before the Dark Wizard gulped, "Sorry my Lord, I will not bring it up again."

At that moment the wedding march was kicked in gear from the band that was within the ballroom to life. This caused everyone to turn to the back of the room; where two women were being guided down the aisle by two young men at their arms, this caused a woman in black to cry out in despair. Both Severus and Voldemort saw their women coming to them. Voldemort could not handle the noise much longer and through a stunner at Bellatrix Lestrange, who fell over from which she stood.

Lucius sighed as he whispered, "Thank Salazar and all the green and silver in this room."

Once the Grangers walked all the way to the front of the room; Nott and Malfoy Jr. left them where they had lead the two girls to, where their grooms came down a short ways of steps and took a hold of their wrists and lead them up onto the platform with them. Where Severus and Hermione were facing each other on one side, while Lyra and Voldemort were doing the same on the other side.

Lucius talked loud and clear for all to hear him in the ballroom; which was decorated in white roses and silver ribbons, "We are gathered here today for a double bounding with our Lord and his Lady, as well as Severus and Miss Granger. This is a wedding that is brought together during a time of war, where one can draw strength in one another during the times of need. Where they can share each other's magic's, strength, knowledge, and respect from one another. Now it is time to bind one another and bring one another together."

The elder Malfoy waved his wand over the Dark Lord and Lyra, which gave off a silver band that wrapped itself between the two, "The band of stability and security." Another band came upon them and wrapped itself with a green color, "The band of growth and life." And the final color the band that had wrapped itself on their wrists was black, "The band of power and formality."

Then the blond moved over to Severus and Hermione, and waved his wand upon the pair, where a silver band was wrapping itself upon the two, "The band of stability and security." Another came upon them as the color of white, "The band of freshness and hope." Then with the final band as the color of green, "The band of life and growth."

Lucius then moved in the middle of the two wedding couples, "By the power of Merlin and all that his magical, I pronounce all be wed; you may kiss the brides."

Both men kissed their now wives upon their lips, each couple felt a magical surged from one another, as if fates fired off fireworks in the state of saying, 'you have found your soul mate,' that is if both parties believed in such things. Both women knew from that moment on, they were known as the Bride of their husbands.

Lyra had to ask Voldemort at that moment, "What is my name?"

His smiled faltered for a moment and then said, "Well I guys you are Mrs. Lyra Riddle from now on my dear, for that is the only last name that I have."

Hermione glanced up at Severus, "Am I now Hermione Snape?"

"Well you are known as Lady Hermione Prince-Snape; I just don't go by Prince very much, but have to during balls and such with high money type crowds."

The Dark Lord asked, "Prince? As in Eileen Prince?"

"Yes; why do you ask," asked Severus with some kind of worried look.

"Oh; don't worry about it," was all that Voldemort was willing to say, but the girls and Severus could see otherwise; it was troubling him.

xXx

Sometime after the party; Severus Snape took his now wife, Hermione down to his chambers. He wrapped his left hand around her right wrist as he was dragging her down the stairs to the basement. He saw the look of a woman who was not ready for what comes on the wedding night. Severus really did not blame Hermione; he knew that she was still too young for any of the things that will be happening to her, because of the Marriage Law. He was mainly angry with the Dark Lord for wanting him to marry her in the first place.

Once they had gotten to his rooms; he unwarded his door and opened it, when they had gotten to the other side of the door, he rewarded the door and added some more upon it; after he had closed the door. Once the wards were active; he had let go of her arm then, if he was not touching her, then he did not know that she was safe. Severus was shocked that they had gotten the bands of stability and security, freshness and hope, as well as life and growth. He really could not believe that they had gotten those bands, plus on top of that the kiss. He had been kissed many a time, but never with all that heat and more.

He was pacing across the floor in front of Hermione. She was wondering if she should tell her professor that she was the one who asked for him to marry her. From what she was seeing from the way he was walking, she believes that may be the last thing that she would ever do. He looked tensed enough without her saying anything. For the last couple of years Hermione had a crush on the potions master; all for the due fact is because of his voice, and how he carried himself with such power and knowledge, it was enough to drive her over the edge at times.

Then without warning; Severus grabbed Hermione's arm once again and lead her into the bedroom, where he pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her upon her lips. She became drunk from his wild kisses that she had not noticed the sound of his fingers snapping and her clothes being gone, as well as his. When she had just pulled away for a breath of air, he had just shoved her over his bed and crawled in after her. That night Severus Snape used his potion making skills upon her body and worshipped her like a goddess that he made her out to be that night.

With the things that he was doing to his new bride and hearing all the hissing and yelping, in all the right places that he touched, he knew she was getting close for him to go further. He wanted her to get used to his touches, before he had just taken her. He wanted her to enjoy every moment with him, without thinking that he did not care how she should feel. He then moved one of his fingers in a place that had the most heat and started hearing liquid for his troubles. Then he added another finger to her heat, he was near breathless from the sounds and the smells that waved off of her body for him.

After having his fingers work out her heated area for a little while; his staff wanted to have a go, Severus then moved his body to get to where he was at her entrance. With one roll of his hips; his member was digging its way to her center, and he was enjoying it. Even after feeling her nail down his bare back, he was in bliss. After rolling his hips a second time, but this time being inside her, he then heard and felt a pop from within her. It was when he found out that he was her first and now her only. He felt her tensed up; he wrapped his arms around her, as her body shook from the new change that it was going through. He was happy to see that she was not crying.

He was holding her and not moving for just a few minutes, when he felt her nod for him to keep going. He moved his lower body in and out of her in a slow rhythm, until she wanted it to go faster. Both parties had exploded in juices, as they were kissing one another. Severus' lower region was still attached her as he thought, _"Mine, all mine."_ As he leaned in and kissed her, before lying beside her and wrapped his arms around her before sleep had claimed the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Tom Riddle took his new bride back to his chambers; he was dragging her by her wrists, and he could tell that she was in shock. He wore a smirk across his arrogant face. He raise his wand; which caused his doors to open on their own, then they walked across the door way, he then waved his wand again to close the doors. He warded the doors to prevent anyone from going in or out of his chambers without his magical signature.

He spoke in parseltongue, _"New snake, come out and meet your mistress."_

Lyra Granger-Riddle had heard stories from her cousin Hermione about people talking in a strange language and they were able to talk to snakes. After hearing him talking in such language, she was now shivering, just by the speech alone. She had her head in a swivel and laid her back against the door, hoping that a snake would not strike from behind. With a blink of an eye later; a big Anaconda stood before her, who looked about thirty or so feet.

Tom smiled, "I like for you to meet your new pet Lyra. He will need a name and he will be watching you for me at Hogwarts for me."

"How am I going to be able to talk to him," asked Lyra, who looked fearful for her life.

"Good question, love." Tom raised his wand again and waved his upon his hand. Then he used magic to make a bracelet out of thin air, which he had slipped it upon Lyra'a wrist. "This bracelet will translate your words into paseltongue and back again. That way he can talk to you too."

Lyra looked upon the band that lay upon her left wrist, it was a three inch wide band, made of mostly silver with carved out roses. It looked like it was an art piece, just some simple and beautiful, all in the same breath. "Beautiful," was the only word that she was able to say.

Tom smiled, "I am glad that my workmanship is up to your standers wife, but what name will you name your new pet?"

Lyra then looked at her anaconda, she asked, "Aries?"

The snake slithered, _"Isn't he your God of War in another place?"_

"Yes."

The snake looked over at Tom, _"What do you think master, is it a good name for me?"_

Lyra hated that the snake looked towards Tom for approval of the name, when she was the one who asked the snake if he liked it. She turned away from the two and sat down before the fireplace and let the two snakes talk, she knew when she was not wanted.

Tom sighed, _"It's up to you if you like the name snake, now look what you did to your mistress. You made her upset that you have asked me."_

The male snake, which had no arms and legs; slithered up to Lyra, then made his way up the chair. Once he made it up the chair, he wrapped a part of himself around her shoulders. He said, _"I'm sorry mistress, I did not mean to upset you. I am still new to this; I have never had a human wanting to name me before. I have always been known as Hess, but I will be whatever you would like to call me."_

Lyra looked upon Tom, "What about Apep or Nuada?"

Tom frowned, "Isn't Apep an Egyptian God of a snake? And is Nuada a god of the Celt's for God of harpers, healing, historians, magic, poets, warfare, and writing?"

"Yes on both accounts."

Tom just stared at her for a while and then asked, "What do they teach you at your old school Lyra? I know it's more than just Hogwarts will teach you, if you knew those names."

The snake spoke up, _"Nuada! Please, I like Nuada. I want to be more than some name of a snake, I want to be more. Please, mistress. I want to be named from by someone who was much more than that."_

Lyra smiled at her new pet, "Yes Nuada. You can be more than just a snake."

The snake then sticks its tongue at her cheek, like a snake version of a lick upon her skin. It nearly tickled Lyra, which made her smiled.

Tom growled, "Now that you named your pet, love. It's time for a different snake to come out, all together."

He then came upon her and dragged her out of her chair and moved her into his bedroom, and closed the door. He did not want any of their pets coming in and disturb them. He glazed at her, like a hungry man, who cannot afford to each one bight. He walked towards her, as she walked away from him. Lyra saw that he walked with essence of a predator, more than just a snake, maybe a dragon that acts like a panther. What Lyra had not planned what that her butt had hit one of the four bed posts, where she was trapped by the Dark Lord.

He then wrapped his left arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. While he right hand was gracing her cheek. Tom smiled evilly at her, "Lyra? Do you feel that Lyra? The kind of snake that will join you to me."

Lyra quivered, "What do you really want from me, besides to marry me?"

Tom smiled, "For you to call me Tom and to have my children Lyra. As my wife, you are to do as I say." He saw the fear and the hurt in her eyes. "I am not going to hurt you, Lyra. Not unless it is necessary for us to mate together."

Just hearing the work mate, made Lyra believe that this so called Voldemort or Tom Riddle, is really nothing more than an animal, just the way he talked to her. Then he started taking off his clothes, from his vest and his dress shirt. Lyra glanced down from his eyes to his chest; she really had nothing to say about him, except for the rock hard abs that he had. He looked like the Devil had chiseled him out of marble and rock. Then he went on and removed his boots to where she could see his feet, they were not on the large size, but they were manly feet.

Instead of him going on to remove more of his things, he reached out and turned her around and undid her dress; which took nearly ten minutes alone to try and get her out of it. He had to undo the ribbons that hold it together from two different pieces. Once he was done; he saw that she was in white laced panties and bra; he knew she was too good to be true for him. He then turned her around and looked into her eyes, where he saw that she was indeed pure. Meaning he would be the first and only man who has ever touched her.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and glides her to the bed; where he gently set her in the middle of the bed, with him lying upon her. He saw the panic from her eyes, and he then started to kiss her upon her rosy lips. He could not believe that he had gotten himself a woman, who was going to be all his and he would not have to share with anyone. He made the kisses into heated passion, to where she responded back in kind. Tom then moved his lips upon her pale silky neck, where he heard her gasp.

He smelled a different sent in the air; something he was doing to her, he could tell Lyra was enjoying it. With the snap of his fingers, they were skin to skin; to where it had caused her hips rising on their own accord. Tom smiled because of her movements and he was enjoying it. He moved her legs apart and one swift move; he found how right he was about her being untouched, and he was the happiest of people at that very moment. He made sure that he had not hurt her during the moment that they had shared, now she was all his and he was not letting her go, even though the marriage in the Wizarding World was final.

Once they had found bliss with one another; Tom whispered, "You're mine, all mine." He then kissed her upon her forehead; he wrapped his arms around her, while being was inside of her and together they had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The next morning Lyra Granger-Riddle woke up sore, in places she had no idea that they could hurt. She opened her eyes and glanced over at her husband; who happens to be the Dark Lord, and she found him sleeping peacefully. She had no idea that Dark Lords could look like fallen angels while they slept. She had to smile slightly for she would have never think of him as such, even before he had changed his face, into something more human than before.

When he had opened his eyes; she saw his bright blue eyes, which made her jump a little from her looking at him. It made her feel like she was caught looking for her Christmas presents before Christmas. This had caused her to blush from his amused look.

Tom chuckled, "See something that you like, wife?"

Lyra blushed, "Do Dark Lords have a habit to look like fallen angels as they sleep, because I have never thought of such things before."

Tom openly laughed, "Not that I have known of, nor have I heard people saying such things about Dark Lords. It was always how powerful they are, or how fearful people have become because of the work they have done."

"Question, what is your grand picture that you have for the Wizarding World or for the whole world itself?"

Tom rose up to where he had his head upon his hand and his elbow upon the bed as he looked at her. He looked like he was in deep thought before he spoke, "Well besides killing Harry Potter. My goal is to live forever. Be the next Minister of Magic or even the King of the Wizarding World or even the whole world. I want to see Salazar's work to come to light. I want to rid the world of muggles and muggle-borns."

Lyra frowned, "What about me or Hermione?"

"I gave her to Severus, so that it's up to him if he wants to keep her or not." Lyra knew that Professor Snape would keep her cousin Hermione. "As for you my dear, you are stuck with me. I don't think I would give you up."

She sighed, "That is good to know. I have a thought for you to look into though. If all the purebloods were to bread with one another, they could bread themselves out, to where they are with non magical people within their families, unless they married muggle-borns, half-bloods, or even muggles just to keep the magic flowing through the bloodlines, or the world will not have magic within it."

Tom glared at her, "When do you think this could happen to the purebloods?"

"Well; it's hard to tell, but it could be within a few generations or so. It may not happen in the next three to five generations, but it will happen after that."

Tom fell back upon the bed and groan. "Great. There goes my idea for world domination. So you're saying that Salazar was wrong about what his beliefs were. Then why did he say those things?"

Lyra smiled, "Have you done the history during that time period?" When he shook his head no, she went on to say, "Well it was during the witch trials. He feared that someone who was raised muggle would come to the school and start killing those that their families were unable to do. The Hogwarts founders had done everything they could to save all the witches and wizards during that time, it is one of the reasons that there are schools for the magical people, to help hide from the muggles and not get caught."

Tom growled, "Great, just great. All this time; I have raised an army just for nothing, and I killed all those people for nothing as well. I understand if Potter finds me now and kills me on the spot. Is it too late to reshape my army to become something else?"

Lyra really had to think about what he had said. She knew that he had so many things stacked against him right now; he had fifty two years against him right at the moment. She did not want him going after her cousin's friend, but she also did not want to lose a husband who is showing a much human nature than ever shown before.

"I really can't tell you what to do Tom, but you need to start thinking of ways to figure things out and for the better. Maybe you can write to Professor Dumbledore and/or Harry Potter and start showing your more human side."

Tom sighed, "I will think upon it." He then looked towards her, "I think it's about time that I take you out shopping. I want to show the Wizarding World that I can treat my wife and have her dressed in better clothes than any pureblood alive."

Lyra really hated shopping, but she had an idea. "I will allow, only you do the same with my cousin and have her to come with us."

"I don't think Severus would be happy with me if I did something like that, even after I told him that he could take a few days away from being a Death Eater."

"Then write him, so he can write back and tell you yes or no."

Tom smirked, "You little minx. I like how you think wife."

He then gotten out of the bed, with nothing but skin and made his way to the desk that he had in the bedroom. He brought out a piece of paper and a quill and started writing Severus Snape a letter. Once he was done, he called out for Nagini; who slithered into the room after he used his wand to open the door.

_"Go down to Severus and give him this letter. Please wait for his letter."_

_ "Yes, master."_ With that, a nearly hundred foot long snake made her way out of Lord Voldemort's chambers.

Tom had gotten from his desk and looked upon Lyra. "Come wife; let us shower together, and get ready for the day. Either way; we will be going shopping today, and I want only the best for my wife."

Lyra shyly had climbed out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom with Tom following behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Severus Snape woke up that morning; watching his new wife sleeping next to him, he had no idea on how she would react when she woke up. From what he could tell from the night before, she was happy with the things that he had done to her. As he watched her sleeping form, he heard a strange knocking come from the hallway door. He crawled out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself before opening the door. He nearly jumped when he saw his Lord's snake nearly standing before him, with a letter in her mouth.

Severus carefully took the letter from her mouth; he was hoping that the snake would leave, but saw that she would not leave. He opened the letter and read:

Dear Severus,

I am taking my wife out to do some clothes shopping; I want her to look her best, before heading off to school in a few days. I was wondering if you and your new wife would like to come too. Don't worry; I will pay for anything that she would like to have. Unless you want to pay for a couple of things, then I have no problem in that.

I look forward on your reply.

LV

P.S. We leave at eleven o'clock.

Severus nearly growled; he wanted to spend time with Hermione before school started, but he also wanted her to dress better than her muggle middle class clothing. He wanted her to start dressing sharper than normal. Since Hermione's cousin is married to his Lord, he hoped to see new changes. He knew he was only wishing and hoping. He moved away from the door and grabbed a piece a paper and quill and wrote a quick note back to the Dark Lord and gave it to the snake, which slithered away from his door at a fast speed.

Once he closed the door with a thump; he turned and saw Hermione watching him, she was wearing one of his long sleeve dress shirts. Which came down to her thigh, he had not seen anything sexier than that.

Hermione asked, "What was all that about?"

Severus smirked, "It looks like my Lord is taking us and Lyra out on a shopping spree, on him."

Hermione grew pale, "Really?"

He walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist, to where she was chest to chest with him. He then glanced into her eyes and saw that she was worried. "Don't worry Hermione; he won't do anything while we are all out and about, but he seems to be in a humorous mood for some reason though. Maybe it has something to do with the fact he is now married, or something."

His new wife glared at him, "Doesn't he normally go out shopping or something? No; wait a minute, he usually sends his men to do that kind of thing. So why now?"

"Like I said wife, it's because of Mrs. Riddle that he wants to do this for and he is asking if we would go with. I have written back saying that we would. I cannot dare to say no to him Hermione or he could very well send us to our graves at any moment. I don't know about you, but since I am now married, I have to make sure that you aren't on his hit list anymore."

"Alright," answered Hermione. She knew that Severus knew what was the right thing, when dealing with Lord Voldemort, since he has been doing so for over twenty or so years and been doing so without any kind of help at all. She glanced at her husband with such gratitude that he nearly stepped away from seeing it upon her face.

"Don't; don't look at me as if I am a saint. I am fare from that Hermione."

"Why do you say that?"

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "I was the one who overheard Dumbledore and that crack of a seer; I heard the prophecy and I went back to the Dark Lord and told him about it. Ever since than I have become a spy and became a dark soul because I sent a woman who I once loved to her grave. All because I hated the man that she married and I didn't know that the Dark Lord would go after the Potters that night. I had told Dumbledore to send them into hiding and he did, but trusted the wrong people in doing so."

This was a shocking development for Hermione with her professor. She had heard stories of him being a spy, but not why he was so. At that moment she really hated Dumbledore and Voldemort for using such a man that they have been doing so. Before she married him, she saw nothing but a shell of a man, who became his own shadow of a man that he could have been. Then when he married her, he showed her a side that she had no idea that he had, he was more human and carrying that he had ever had been known to have. She almost believed that she was falling in love for her own husband, but she would have to see how things go.

She looked on how he looked. She saw that his robe was opened at the top to where she saw most of his chest. At the middle it was tide off with a belt. Then below that she saw part of his leg bare for her to see. This made her even redder than an apple if it was possible. Hermione hoped that she was still breathing; she really did not want to faint in front of her Potions Professor, even though he is know her husband.

During this whole time that she was glancing upon Severus, he was reading her mind and he enjoyed seeing what she enjoyed from him. He saw that she had never acting this way with anyone else, so he was happy to find this out.

"Come wife, let us shower and dress before we start our day." With that being said, he led her to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

After a quick breakfast; the Snapes and Riddles found themselves and Diagon Alley, where did some shopping for the girls. They went to Amanuensis Quills first to get their quills and parchment there; Hermione had gotten a quill set of snow owl feathers, while Lyra had gotten some rare white peacock feather set, each of them had gotten some inkwells in black, blue, and a rainbow color one for color coding their notes.

Then they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where each of the girls had gotten school uniforms, dress robes, and traveling cloaks. Their school uniforms were made differently than what they would normally have gotten; they were made with the most expansive threads and material around, instead of cotton and cheaply made wool. They had gotten Egyptian cotton, with silk underneath of the material, along with wool made of lama and not sheep, which made it more comfortable for the person wearing it. As for the dress robes; Lyra had gotten a lilac looking silk dress with a velvet plum looking robe that goes on top of the lilac dress, which blend quite nicely. As for Hermione, she had gotten an amethyst looking set of dress robes that looked very well with her hair, eyes, and skin tone.

The girls have also gotten some great looking travel cloaks, for none school use. Hermione's was charcoal grey with silver Celtic deigns upon the cloak. Lyra fell in love with sapphire velvet looking one with gold Celtic deigns upon the cloak. Both girls were wearing smiles upon their faces, with the things that they had gotten. Neither Severus nor Tom could complain about the things that their wives had gotten themselves, through the money that Voldemort was willing to spend on them; then again it was Lucius Malfoy's money that they were spending. This made the Dark Lord smile more.

Flourish and Blotts was the next stop they had made upon their trip into Diagon Alley; the girls had gotten their mail with the list of books they will need for school before they had left Riddle Manor, once they were in the store it was hard to get either girl to focus on just getting the required books. Each one of them wanted to get two or more books than what the list had asked for.

Severus growled, "I thought one Know-It-All Granger was enough, but two of them, it's asking too much. How do you feel about having one as a wife, my Lord?"

Tom glared at Severus, "Don't call me that in public Severus, just call me Tom for the moment that we are running around. I don't want Potter hearing you saying it."

"Yes, sir."

"As for a Know-It-All for a wife; well it would help with the research that I don't have to do, she could do it for me and read what notes she would come up with."

"What? . . . Tom, what about things you don't want her to share with others?"

Tom smirked, "Have you heard of Wizards Oath or anything, you can always make one to not have them tell others about what you are planning on doing."

Severus thought about it and smiled, "Well I have a great potions partner if I ever need one."

Once the girls had gotten the books they needed and wanted they went on to the next shop. Twilfitt and Tatting's was the next stop that Riddle wanted to go to, all because of Narcissa Malfoy, who goes there all the time for her rich looking clothes. He bought a lot of clothes for the two girls; he did not want his wife to look like a muggle or poor all the time, he want to flaunt to the world that she could be better than any pureblood in the world. He also bought Hermione such clothes too; he wanted Severus to feel proud about having such a beautiful wife at his side as well. The girls begged for them to go to muggle London to get some casual clothes for the days that they are outside with other students, which they won.

The girls went to John Lewis at Peter Jones, Sloane Square where they got a pair of jeans, shirts, jackets, sweaters, boots, shoes, handbags. It was the only place that Tom would let them go, place it was worth the money he was using. After that shopping trip, they went back to Diagon Alley; where Tom led their group to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, for a small treat. As everyone had gotten their ice cream and sat at one of the outside tables and enjoy the day. This is where they met with the family of Weasleys and Harry Potter.

Ron Weasley led everyone over to where the two girls sat with their husbands. He asked, "Hermione, why are you here with Snape?"

"That is Professor Snape, Ronald; as for why I am here with his is because he is my husband."

"WHAT?" yelled Ron and Harry and the rest of the Weasleys.

"Why did you do that Hermione," asked Harry.

Severus sighed, "I did it to protect her Potter, from the rest of the Death Eaters."

Ron looked over to Hermione's cousin, "Who is she and this other guy?"

Hermione glared, "This is my cousin Lyra and her husband Tom, and she will be starting Hogwarts this year with the rest of us."

Ginny spoke up, "Oh, we didn't know that you had a cousin who had magical abilities Hermione."

"I didn't know either until this summer. My aunt and uncle were keeping things quiet for so long, until they slipped this summer when I went and visit with them."

Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, "Is that why you didn't come a visit with us? Did you enjoy your time with your family?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasely, it was one of the reasons why I was away and I did enjoy my time with my family. Yesterday I found myself married, as well as my cousin; all do to the new Marriage Law. Oh well; our husbands wanted to spoil us today, by buying us some books, clothes, and other things today."

"Oh my; what great husbands you girls have, I wished that you would have married my Ronald though Hermione, you would have been a great husband in him."

Severus growled, "That is enough Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and I are married and there is nothing you can change that. Once a witch and wizard are married in the magical world, they can't break it until one is dead."

"I know that Severus, but I can always voice what I wish for the people that are around me, can't I? I also know that you deserve a bit of happiness than anyone out there, so you better take care of her or else."

"I know that Mrs. Weasley. I am planning on taking real care of Hermione."

Harry looked over at Tom, "Have we met before, Tom?" Tom smiled in a way that sparked his memory. "Riddle," growled Harry.

"Yes Potter; it is I, but I would like to make a truce of sorts if you may."

Harry looked at Tom with a questionable look upon his face, "What kind of truce?"

"If I stop killing wizards, witches, and muggles and everything else; would you be willing to stop hunting me down and we can be civil with one another."

"What would you be doing instead," asked Harry, who did not believe the Dark Lord who killed his parents so long ago.

Tom glanced over at the Weasleys and saw that they were in shock, even the little Weasley girl. "I am willing to run for Minister of Magic. I have found some things through Lyra here that I have done wrong in the world; purebloods are going to kill themselves off in a few generations of time, if they don't learn to accept muggle-borns into this world. I have also found out why Salazar Slytherin was so against them in the first place. It was during the witch burnings and he wanted to protect the Wizarding World and the school during those hard times."

"You're willing to change, all because you married Hermione's cousin Lyra? Have you found love, then Tom?"

Everyone glanced over at Tom Riddle, who looked shocked at the question that Harry Potter had asked him. "Maybe I have Potter and to let you know, I would do anything to change for the better, so my new wife would not be afraid of me."

Harry glanced over at Severus Snape and asked, "Is this for real?"

Severus then looked over at his Dark Lord, "I think he is telling the truth Mr. Potter. I have not heard him saying one thing and do another; I don't think he could lie about something like this, especially when he talks about his wife."

Harry looked at Tom again, "Is Lyra really coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes she is," spoke up Lyra in all of the talking.

"Would you be willing to be the communicator between your husband and the rest of the people of the light?"

Lyra sighed, "As long as you guys don't make me fight in either side of the war, then I will be alright being a messenger for both sides. I also don't want to be someone that anyone uses as bate for the other side in this, because I will not have it."

Everyone who was around her, saw that she could be dangerous when provoke in anything at all. Mr. Weasley spoke up, "I understand Lyra; we will up heed your requests in all of this."

Tom smiled, "I wouldn't dream of harming you wife, don't worry because I already made a deal that I would not harm you, Hermione, or any of your family members. You already have my word on that." All the Weasleys and Harry glanced over at him with unbelievable expressions upon their faces. He asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Mr. Weasley said, "No. It is just we have never would have imagine that you would give anyone your word before."

"Believe it or not Mr. Weasley, I can be a changed man. I just never had anyone to change for before."

Lyra smiled, "Just mail me; my name now is Mrs. Lyra Granger-Riddle, I will be going as Granger at school because I don't want any problems with my school mates while at Hogwarts. You can also get a hold of me through Professor Snape, because I will be staying in his rooms while in school, and I will also have a pet snake with me."

Ron squeaked, "Snake, why are you bringing a snake to the school?"

Tom smirked, "I want him to watch over my wife, when I am nowhere around to protect her, which is why the snake will be going with her."

Harry sighed, "We can always watch out for her, Tom."

"Even from other Gryffindors or even the house of Slytherin?"

"Yes, Tom. Even all the other houses as well, even from me if you want. I will not harm Lyra to get to you, I am not like that and you know it."

Tom glanced into Harry's emerald green eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. "Alright Potter, we have a deal."

With that the Weasleys plus Harry Potter left the Snapes and Riddles alone, to do their own shopping. Hermione and Lyra looked at each other and were fearful for the other; knowing that the upcoming war or not even a war, will change things in the near future for the two of them and the people that they know.

Severus asked Tom, "When were you going to tell me about the possibility of not having a war or killing people?"

"It just came to me this morning. Severus; I want you to tell Dumbledore that I would like to see him soon, let him know that I would like to change things for the better. Also let him know that it is all due to my wife, helping me see the light of things."

"I will see what I can do; you never know what he would say or do right now."

"I will give out a list of name of all the Death Eaters and where to find them, the most dangerous ones that I know that would not change."

"Yes sir."

With that being the last thing being said; the group of four had gotten up from their seats and made their way back to Riddle Manor, and get things ready for upcoming school year.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Hermione and Severus Snape found themselves back in their rooms in the Riddle Manor; packing things into her trunk before the start of term, both of them were shock from the events from Diagon Alley earlier. Hermione asked her husband, "Is he really thinking about not having a war now, and not to end the lives of any more people?"

Severus sighed, "I really don't know Hermione. I mean this is the first time I have ever heard about him wanting peace or anything like that. If this is because he wants to keep your cousin safe than I am so very happy that he has married her, because I am getting tired of this spy business that I keep finding myself in."

Hermione smiled with a few tears upon her face. "I hate having Lyra married to your Dark Lord, but if it means that Harry doesn't have to fight him, then I am happy about that and you not having to get killed in all of this. You may have been a pain in the butt professor, but you are a good man, and I would hate having you killed in all of this chaos."

Severus gave her a smile, which she had never seen before and she smiled back at him. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her and ended up cuddling with one another for a few minutes. Hermione knew that he really needed this; she could tell that he hardly ever had one and she was happy that she was the one who was giving it to him. She was telling him the truth that she did not want to see him killed; she would miss him too much if he had. She was starting to care for him, like a real wife would.

"There is something I must tell you Severus. He had asked me out of his men that I would be willing to marry and I said you. Please forgive me for asking you to marry me."

Severus showed her that he was shock in hearing this, but smiled. "I am happy to know this and thank you for telling me. I must ask, why have you told me last night?"

"I was afraid that you would have yelled at me, if I were to tell you."

He sighed, "Now I don't feel so bad about taking you into my bed anymore. It was hard for me thinking that you being my student and I forced you into my bed last night, without knowing that you were the one who wanted to be there in the first place."

Hermione started giggling, "I am sorry Severus. After seeing a snake man; it was the last thing on my mind to let you know, and for that I am sorry. If I had control over the Marriage Law contract choices; I might have picked you anyway, for I know you would of protected me from other Death Eaters better than any of the Weasleys and without leaving Hogwarts in doing so."

"You think you're very smart, don't you?"

Hermione was the one who smirked this time, "I don't just think so, I know that I am smart Mr. Snape and you better know it."

Severus laughed with his velvety rich baritone, which made Hermione believe it was music to her ears. She was enjoying his laughter. "Come wife, let us enjoy ourselves before start of term starts and I want to enjoy every bit of it while we can." He then picked her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

xXx

For the last few days; both couples had spent time with themselves before the start of term, where they mainly stayed in their own rooms. Now it was the start of term and Tom could not take Lyra Granger-Riddle to the station or things could get really bad. So she ended up going with Severus Snape and Hermione Granger-Prince-Snape, who were happy to do so. They were sharing a compartment with one another; Lyra really did not want to be in a fix when people realize who her husband was, and she did not want to be alone with many other people that she did not know.

Severus looked across to Lyra and asked, "Are you all right my Lady; you look pale?"

"Just nervous, professor."

Severus sighed, "You can call me Severus, outside of the class room my Lady, after all you are married to Tom."

Lyra smiled, "Yeah, I am. Does it really make me your Lady? Why can't you just call me Lyra?"

"It does make you into a Lady, because you are married to the Dark Lord and all, but I can call you your given name if you would like?"

"I would and tell others that I would like to be called Lady Lyra and not the Dark Lady, I would let my husband hurt people for calling me that."

Severus Snape smirked, "There is one man I would like to see him try calling you that, so I can see him on the ground."

Both girls looked at him, "Who," as they asked as one.

"Lucius Malfoy or even some other men around the Death Eater circle."

Hermione giggled very so strongly, she would love to see him on the ground for even trying to call her cousin such things. She then told Lyra all things that she had known of Lucius Malfoy; from the time in second year that they ran into each other at the book store and how cold he acted, to running into him in fifth year at the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, where he sent some Death Eaters after her and her friends and nearly got themselves killed.

Lyra squeaked, "What? I have heard you having adventures but you never once told me that you have nearly gotten yourself killed."

Severus sighed, "You don't know half of it then. In her first year; she was nearly bashed in by a troll. In second year; she was nearly turned into a cat and also a statue a month later. Third year; she was almost a werewolf's chow toy. Fourth year; that all Harry that year. Fifth year; the Department of Mysteries and being under Umbridge's torcher, along with other things with the evil woman. In sixth year; Death Eater's tried getting into the school but somehow Hermione managed to knock Draco before he somehow let them in. Between Draco and I; we were supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore last year but things changed and now I am married to her before seventh year started. Promise me wife, that you will not have your share of adventures, you can't afford it once you fall pregnant with our children."

Lyra smiled when she saw the shock look upon her face. Hermione stuttered, "B-but I have to help Harry in all of this, w-who else will help him? W-who else has the smarts?"

Severus smirked, "If Tom was telling the truth that he wants peace than there is no reason for the adventures anymore or a war to come."

Lyra smiled, "He has got you on that one cousin. If my husband wants to work things out now, there will be no reason for a war, maybe against his men that won't listen but other than that, no."

Hermione sighed, "Alright; you got me. I just find it hard that Riddle wants to work things out now, after so many years of war and so forth."

Severus kissed her forehead, "I know love; it's hard to believe, but I am hoping that it is true."

For the rest of the train ride; they passed the time by reading their own books and looking out of the window ever so often. Once they had gotten close to Hogwarts; Severus left to change into his school robes, while the girls stayed to change into their own robes. When they had gotten into the station; Severus led the girls into a coach and headed for the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Lyra Granger-Riddle followed her cousin Hermione, along with Severus Snape to the Great Hall; where Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the Head Table. The girls were walking close to one another as they followed Severus; Lyra was nervous and Hermione was hoping that Lyra was in the same house as her, as they made their way closer to the Headmaster. Who looked up and saw both girls walking towards him, he had no sparkle in his eyes; which made Hermione feel cold towards him.

Albus spoke when they were at the Head Table, "Hello girls, Severus. What can I do for you?"

Severus nearly stepped back when he heard his bosses cold voice, "You know my wife Mrs. Hermione Snape, and this is her cousin Lyra Granger-Riddle, who will be known as Granger while going to school, sir." He was unsure of how he should act in front of the Headmaster, after hearing the uncaring through his voice.

The old man sighed, "I am sorry Severus. Nice to see you again Hermione and nice to meet you Lyra. You will be sorted after the first years, as for right now; how about you sit with your cousin for the time being?"

Lyra gave a small smile, "I would like that sir."

"Good, and I have spoken with your husband and I have arrange things for you stay with the Snapes while you're here at the castle."

"Thank you Headmaster."

Both of the girls walked away and sat at the Gryffindor table as they wait for Lyra to be sorted. Dumbledore faced Severus when he sat down next to him, "Why did he have to marry one of the Granger girls, if I knew of this before, I would not have allowed either of them in school at all."

Severus glared at the Headmaster, "Don't go there sir; Lyra has gotten Riddle to change his ways, to where he is about to this deadly war from even started. He is going to be sending you a list of his people that are deadly and have you send them to Azkaband or have them killed. He really wants peace, all because he wants to keep his wife safe, sir. He will do anything for Lyra; even stop all the killings just to make her happy."

"What," roared Albus, "he can't do that, I want him killed and everyone else who stands with him."

Severus looked over to the tables; which had saw that every table was full and saw that all the students were glancing over to them. "Albus; you do realize that everyone had just heard that right?"

The Headmaster looked out to the sea of students looking towards them; he gulped and saw that the Granger cousin looked at him with pale colored faces. Then he looked of at Harry Potter, who looked down in shame; as if he believed that he was nothing more than a pawn in this whole war business. Dumbledore than realized that he just lost the key person in the whole world that he was using against the dark forces of the world.

"Oh my," was the only thing he was able to say. He then glanced over to the double doors of the Great Hall and saw Minerva McGonagall with a hurt look upon her face. He knew that she did not approve of children fighting in this war, even Harry Potter for that matter; for he had lost more than anyone else alive could lose so much as he has.

After a while; Minerva McGonagall had started the sorting for the night and all the first years had been sorted into their houses, she stayed before the crowd of people and she took over the speeches for the night, she would be yelling at the Headmaster later. "We have another person to add to our ranks here at Hogwarts, she comes from Ireland's School of Witchcraft and she will be joining the seventh years for her last year of school. Please welcome; Lyra Granger."

Lyra stood up and made her way to the front of the Great Hall; where she sat on the stool where other students had done, and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head.

_"Hello Mrs. Riddle; I know your husband well and I don't blame you for going under your madden name. Let's see; you're cunning for going by a name different from your husbands. You're loyal to your family and friends, no matter what. You're extremely smart, almost as much as your cousin but on a different level. But you're mainly brave, so you must be in . . . _GRYFFINDOR!"

The Headmaster was openly shocked on seeing Tom Riddle's wife going into his old house; then again she is the cousin of Hermione Granger, the bravest woman that he has ever known. The sighed; he knew that he was beaten, he was acting like Severus Snape has towards Gryffindors and Harry Potter, all because he was the son of James Potter. He was a grown man and he is acting like someone his potions master, all in the name of hatred and he cannot afford something like that.

The hall clapped for Lyra as she made her way back to the Gryffindor table and sat next to her cousin Hermione, who gave her a hug a bit longer than most hugs go. Albus stood up from where he sat, "Welcome to one and all for another year at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is like its name, forbidden. Be watchful of curfews and look over the rules and band things on lists that are posted in your common rooms. Now, eat."

As he sat down; the tables came to life with food and plates that come upon the tables from the kitchens by house-elves. Hermione half leaned into Lyra, letting her know that she was there for her cousin, no matter what anyone says about her. Lyra gave her a small smile in thanks. Both girls; as well as Harry, looked up at the Head Table at the Headmaster and saw that they need to talk to one another without him being around or anyone else for that matter.

Harry leaned over the table to the cousins, "Can we talk tonight, before we go into our own places?"

"Yeah," answered both of the girls.

Once dinner was finished; Harry followed Hermione and Lyra to a nearby classroom which is hardly ever used and locked and warded the door from ease droppers.

Harry said, "I will make a deal with Riddle; if it means to end this war and I did not like how Dumbledore had acted tonight, as if he wants the war to keep going have many people die in all of this. I am getting a hold of Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley about all of this. Hermione, you talk to Snape and let him what I am thinking about and see from there, okay?"

"Yeah," both girls agreed.

Harry sighed, "Can we meet again in a couple of days and see where everyone is?"

The girls nodded. Then they split up from there and made their ways to their own places for a good night's sleep. What they did not know was that Professor Severus Snape had overheard everything that was said, as he has used the Disillusionment Charm on himself before following them inside the classroom. He sighed; seeing that the Headmaster had put a few of the students against him or even more, all in the due fact that he wanted a war, no matter what everyone else believes in. He undisillusioned himself and made his way to his rooms, where the girls were waiting to be let in.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

The first night in Hogwarts Castle; the two girls were outside of Severus Snape's rooms, a picture of a black stallion was guarding the entrance. Since neither girl knew the password, they stood there waiting. As they waited; Theodore Nott came upon them, he looked at them with a smirk upon his face.

He asked, "So my Lady, not going by our Lord's name are we?"

Lyra sighed, "His idea smart ass. He didn't want people attacking me while I am in school."

"Does he realize that people would try to get married to them or something instead? Things could go ugly fast."

Lyra looked around, "Nuada, where are you?"

A slithering sound came from the shadows, _"Right here mistress."_ A big thirty foot snake came out of nowhere and raised itself into the air and leaned into Lyra's left shoulder.

Lyra smiled, "Ted meet Nuada, my husband's idea of my guardian."

Theodore glared, "Its Theodore or Theo, not Ted or Teddy. A guardian snake, cool. I guess no one is going to mess with you then. Glad to hear that it is not up to me then, well goodnight ladies." He went off to tell all of Slytherin to leave Mrs. Riddle alone, for her husband has a huge snake guarding her.

After a couple of minutes passed by; Severus Snape showed up and saw that the two girls were alright, after seeing Nott talking to them. He faced the pictured stallion, "Nightshade," and the picture swung out let the three of them into potion master's chambers. Nuada slithered right behind the three, just before the portrait had closed right behind the group.

Severus turned to the two girls. "Lyra; your bedroom is over there next to my desk at the left of us and you have your own bathroom through there. Hermione's and my bedroom is over to the right, next to one of the bookshelves and we also have our own bathroom. Out here is the living room; where we all can see each other and do our work and what not, I will be requesting for two more desks for the two of you to use as well when you have homework. I have a small kitchen here with a small dining room table over next to the door that leads to my office. Oh; I have another room for my privet labs and no one is to go in there, unless I ask for you to. Understood?"

Both girls nodded. Severus went on to say, "Good. Now I think it is time to call it goodnight to one another, for term starts in the morning." With that he left to go through the bedroom door of his and Hermione's room.

Lyra blushed, "Goodnight cousin, see you in the morning."

"Night Lyra," Hermione then hugged her before following Severus.

Lyra sighed and went to her bedroom and closed the door after Nuada followed her in. She turned around and saw that all of clothes were already in the wardrobe cumbered and also in drawers. She was happy that she did not have to do it herself, but sad that others had to it for her. She went into one of her drawers and grabbed one of her sleep wear and went into the bathroom and changed clothes, when she came out she came face to face with her husband; Tom Riddle aka Dark Lord Voldemort. Who was lying upon the bed, in black sleep pants and had a smirk upon his face.

Lyra nearly jumped when she saw him, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to spend the night with my wife. Glad to see you too."

"How did you get here?"

Tom closed his eyes and sighed, he really did not like questions; but he would never hurt Lyra like he would have done with his men. When he opened his blue eyes; he looked into her eyes, "I came here through the floo network. Even Severus jumped when I came and then he warded the fireplace from others from coming through. Come to bed wife, it's been a long day as it is."

Once Lyra got close to the bed; Tom moved the covers to have both of them in the bed together and he wrapped his arms around her, as she lied beside him. She told Tom what happened in the Great Hall and what Harry Potter would like to have happen. He kissed her temple as he listened to her voice; he loved her voice as she talked. It sounded like an angel was talking to him, whenever she spoke to him, he just could not help falling for her. Then he heard about Theodore Nott bugging her about not using his last name while she was in school, sure he had a point about others may want to marry her off, but they will find that she is already married.

"Don't worry, love. Once people try to send paperwork off for you to marry them, they will get a reply back stating that you are married and if they have a problem with that, just tell them that you want to go by your maiden name while you finish your last year in school. Maybe then they will leave you alone. As for the Headmaster making himself a fool tonight, then it is a bonus for what will go on later when I talk to Potter again. Hopefully the war will end without any blood being split. Believe it or night Lyra, you have changed this man for the good and I don't want to be that person again, unless someone tries to hurt or kill you, then I won't be like this until you are alive and safe by my side."

Lyra gave a teary smile, "Thanks Tom, for being the best. I know that you were never like this before, but I want to thank you for being like this for me."

Tom leaned down and kissed her upon her lips. "You're welcome Lyra. Let's get some sleep before I want something else tonight, from the words that you speak. Just having you near, just drives me crazy."

Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

The next day found Hermione and Lyra awake and ready to leave Snape's chambers to head for the Great Hall; just before leaving Lyra said goodbye to her husband and Hermione was able to do the same with her own, together the girls traveled through the dungeons and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Where they met up with Harry Potter; who looked like he had gotten more sleep than he had any other time, what shocked them was that he had no Ron Weasley beside him. The girls saw that he really wanted to talk to the two of them that morning, and without having a red headed fool next to him.

Hermione sighed, "Alright Harry, what's up?"

"I know Tom was here last night, because I saw him in my mind with Lyra and he was very happy. I heard what the two of you were talking about and I am sorry that I was there, but I can't control what I see or don't see. I am just glad that we can end all of this without adding more blood in the mix of things that is what I want more than anything, no more bloodshed or having more people loosing lives because of all this. I don't any child to go through what I have gone through, and that is to grow up without any parents."

Lyra smiled, "We understand Harry, but we must talk about this later. We are starting to have too many people coming in and have more likely people hearing what is going on."

For the rest of breakfast was spent eating and waiting for their times tables for their classes; Professor McGonagall came upon them and handed out sheets of paper, she asked, "Where is Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter? I have hardly seen the two of you without the other?"

Harry smiled, "I woke up early and let him sleep while I was done here waiting for Hermione and Lyra. I will give him his times table when I see him."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Thank you Mr. Potter; do make sure he has it before class starts, which will be in a half hour."

As she was finished talking to him, Ron came running into the Great Hall, with his red hair all messed up, as well as his clothes and robes were not much improvement. As he sat down next to Harry and panting, "Sorry. I just woke up."

Harry gave Ron his times table; as McGonagall sighed, "Why have you gotten up so late Mr. Weasley, it wasn't like you had to study the night before or anything, since it is the start of school today," as she glared at the red headed boy in front of her.

"Sorry professor, I was having trouble sleeping last night, since this is our last year here and all." She let it go for the moment and went on to hand out more papers to other students. Ron sighed, "What is up with her, it's not like I slept the day away or anything?"

Harry glared, "You do remember Dumbledore's lashing out last night, when Lyra had just talked to him, don't you?"

Ron turned pale, "Oh, yeah. I remember that now, she must not be able with all that war stuff going on and him wanted to keep going, no matter what. Does anyone know what You-Know-Who's out take in all of this?"

Hermione, Lyra, and Harry did not know if they should tell Ron what they have been talking about. They knew that his sister would not trust anything that Tom Riddle had to say, all because of the Tom's Diary back in 1992; it would just not end well if she found out. So they just acted like they knew nothing in front of him. After they ate their breakfast; they went off to their Charms class.

xXx

Severus Snape was in the dungeons; overlooking his Ravenclaw and Slytherin sixth year class, so far everything was quiet for the most part. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing and that was potion on healing burns. This was also away to help out Madam Pomfrey with some of his classes, when he was busy with his spy stuff. He knew that all the potions would pass in this class, except one or two, but that would be all. Poppy would have enough burn potion for the next three months, because they hardly have enough students that would burn themselves, just the ones who would not pay attention.

As he walked around his classroom; Severus kept thinking about his new wife, and how he would like to see the war done and over with. He saw that this war was aging her; even though she still looked young, but she acts like she was his age with all the things that she has done for Potter in the past. He was sick of seeing her in the middle of everything, he would like to see a smile upon her face and have it being him that had caused it. Then his mind wondered to Lyra Granger-Riddle; the Dark Lord's wife, who has changed him more ways than anyone has ever done before. In a way it was pleasing to see and again scary, because no one has ever seen him smile or laugh as much as she has caused him lately.

As soon as the time came to a close; Severus told the students to move the caldrons from the where they were working at and have them lined up next to the back wall and he would take care of things from there. The next class was the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins; where he would have them do some note taking and a research project, on ways to heal a werewolf or maybe curing a werewolf. He wanted to help Remus Lupin with his werewolf problem, but he was only able to give him a potion to help him keep his mind during the times of the full moon, the next time the class comes together he would be going over on how to make the potion for the next full moon for him to have. As he was putting the sixth years potions in to vials to give to Poppy, he saw his wife walking in with her cousin by her side; with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley walking behind them.

He heard Mr. Weasley say, "Why do you have to live in the dungeon Hermione, it is not like you have to act like a happy married couple, do you?"

He heard Hermione growl at him, "I am really married to Professor Snape, Ron. Now back off; I enjoy being down in the dungeons, it is the only place that I know to have some quiet around her."

He then saw the red head grabbed Hermione around her wrist, "You belong to me, you half bent whore."

Lyra used her book bag and sung it at Mr. Weasley's face, "You don't call my cousin that, you red headed dummy!"

Severus was about to make himself known; when Mr. Weasley fished out his wand and raised it towards Lyra, "You bloody bitch, you will pay for that!"

Professor Snape sent a silent Disarming Charm towards the youngest male Weasley, along with a Freezing Charm, which caused the young man to fall to the floor. Everyone in the classroom moved away from their potions master and the crazed red head. He saw the tears coming down his wife's face, as well as Lyra's.

"Everyone to your seats," barked Severus, he waved his wand upon the board and notes a pear for them to write down. "I want everyone to write down what you see upon the board," growled the angry man. In a gentle voice, "Mrs. Snape, Miss Lyra, come with me please." The two girls left their bags in the classroom, as they followed him to his office. He yelled back into the classroom, "Leave the trash on the floor for right now, I will be back to deal with it." Once he closed the door, he wrapped his around Hermione to calm her down. "Are you alright, Hermione?"

She squeaked, "Not really. I thought he was my friend."

Lyra stood back, watching her cousin with Severus; it nearly broke her heart seeing Hermione heartbroken from Ron hurting her like he had done, at least she has her husband at the school to help her out, unlike herself and all she has is her snake. Speaking of snakes; Nuada was in the office with them, he has been following her all day. If snakes could hug, he was trying for Lyra at that moment.

_"What's wrong mistress? I hate seeing you like this."_

This caused Severus and Hermione to jump away from each other, after hearing the snake talking to Lyra. "I'm alright Nuada, I am just worried about my cousin is all."

_"Want me to scare the red head for you?"_

Lyra smirked, "As much I would like to see that, I don't think it would be grand, when the Headmaster wants to see me gone as it is."

Severus asked, "What did your snake say, Lyra?"

She smiled, "He wanted to know if I would let him scare Ron, because he hated seeing me upset for my cousin."

Hermione had openly laughed at the picture she was conjuring within her mind. While Severus smirked, "As much I would love to see the red head baboon scared, we can't allow that to happen and if your snake does anything that it is not friendly towards other students, then Dumbledore would not think twice in seeing you gone. I would not chance it, my Lady. Tom would defiantly have an open war if that happened."

Lyra smiled, "At least Nuada had gotten Hermione to laugh at least. Come cousin, let us get back to class and pretend that nothing happened. Once school is done with; how about you and I sit around the fire and read Shakespeare or something?"

Hermione smiled, "Alright."

Severus walked the two girls out of his office and back into his classroom; he really did not enjoy Shakespeare all that much, but if it would cheer his wife, than he was all for it. Once the girls were in their chairs and started writing the notes that the class was nearly half way had written, he made his way to the dead beat that was on the floor. He canceled spells that were upon the boy and summoned his lost wand that happened to flew across the room when he disarmed the boy earlier. Snape motioned for the red head to follow him to the front of the class to his desk, where the boy stood before him and waited for the professor to tell him what to do. Severus wrote a note and spelled it to where it could not be destroyed by anyone but the teacher that the boy was going to see.

"Go and see McGonagall and give her this note for me."

"Yes, sir," then Ron Weasley left the potions room, with all of his belonging and made his way to his Head of House.

Severus went back to putting the burn potion into vials as the students finished up writing their notes. When the bell rang for the end of class, many of the students ran out of the class; except Hermione Snape, Lyra Riddle, and Harry Potter, who followed Severus into his chambers.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

The Granger cousins and Harry Potter were in Severus Snape's chambers with the Potions Mater himself, they sent out for an order from the kitchen for the house-elves to come and give them lunch in his dining room area. Once the food, tea, and other drinks had arrived; all four of them had started eating their lunch, when Professor McGonagall showed up and ran over to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry that one of your so called best friends had done that to you Miss Granger."

"Mrs. Snape," growled out Severus, "it is about time you remember it too."

Professor McGonagall sighed, "Yes Severus." She kneeled down, in front of Hermione as the young woman sat, and said, "I am letting you know dear that I have written to the Weasleys of what has happened and he will be serving detention for the remainder of this week with Mr. Filch in the Forbidden Forest. Maybe that will give him something to think about."

Both Harry and Hermione started laughing. When Hermione was finished, "That will teach Ron for a while at least."

Lyra asked, "Why do you say that Hermione?"

Harry was the one who answered, "Ron is afraid of big spiders, which lives in the forest and whatever else that lives there. He is mainly a big terrified cat towards everything that lives in that forest, even more so than Draco Malfoy was."

Severus spoke, "Indeed," like it was the most natural thing in the world that Draco and Ron shared a fear with the creatures of the forest.

Lyra had heard stories about Hermione and her two so called best friends; she could not believe that Ron would have done that to her cousin; then again he was known to be the most jealous out of the bunch. Then again Lyra knew that Ron was the worst when it came to emotions and stuff, she heard about Lavender Brown; who Lyra believed that Ron used to toy with Hermione's emotions because of the way he was treating Lavender around her.

McGonagall had gotten upon her feet again and faced Lyra, "Is it true that you have married Tom Riddle, the most feared wizard of our world?"

Lyra knew she had to use her words wisely here. "I really didn't have much of a choice when he approached me with a marriage contract. He had kidnapped Hermione and I, he made a deal with me if I were to marry him that he would leave our family alone, even Hermione. I told him that I would as long as he would not make me fight in the war, for I would not fight on any side, as long as I am not a part of it. So he made an agreement with me."

The female professor asked, "What about Hermione and Severus, why were they married?"

Lyra smiled, "He asked Hermione which one of his men would see be alright of her marrying and she told him Snape. So he made arrangements for both of our weddings. The day after the weddings was when I started talking to Tom openly and let him know that the magical world would fall apart if it is only ran by purebloods only, and I told him that within five or so generations that the magic would be bred out. He then asked me about Salazar and why would he was against muggles and muggle-borns during his time, then I reminded him of the witch burns of the age."

McGonagall shrieked, "Oh dear God; we have all been misunderstanding one another for so long, no wonder Tom was so lost during the time he was at Hogwarts. No one was teaching History of Magic right or anything else for that matter." She calmed herself down and then asked, "Is he really willing to end this whole war nonsense?"

Lyra glanced over at Severus, who Minerva had done the same. Severus sighed, "It looks like he really wants peace Minerva, all because he wasn't to keep his wife safe from all of this bloodshed."

Harry spoke up; after he had drank some of his tea, "I would really like to sit down with Riddle and see for myself that what these three have been saying is true. Then again I have seen him in my mind lately and I have never seen him as happy as he has been with Lyra here."

The aging woman sighed, "I also would like to see this war end as well, but we are going to have to do it without Albus knowing about it. It would be head if things end up going worse from this point forward. So how are we going to do this?"

Severus smirked, "Well; just to let you know, Tom does come to my chambers to spend time with Lyra at night."

"WHAT," screamed Minerva, who was having hard time breathing.

The potions master was calm in her Scottish rage. "He only spends time with Lyra and nothing more, woman. Plus Albus had set it up so that Tom would not leave these chambers unless it is through the floo network. I was thinking that tonight; with you being here too, we can have Mr. Potter and Riddle talking to one another with us in the room."

She humped, "Alright; I'm game, but no funny business Severus because I will not have it."

Severus bowed at the Deputy Headmistress of the school. Once everyone was finished with their lunch; everyone had head off to whatever class they needed to go, and left the potions master to his own class. He hoped that the Dark Lord would behave himself that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

It was the dinner hour; Lyra and Hermione were sitting on one side of the Gryffindor table with Harry Potter across from them, they were enjoying their dinner when Ron Weasley came into the Great Hall. This caused the Great Hall to become quiet; everyone had heard what he had said during the potions class to his best friend, everyone wanted to see what else he would do. No one had to wait long.

Ron stopped next to Harry, but glared at Hermione and her cousin Lyra, "I hope you're happy Hermione, because I have to spend time with Flich for the rest of the week! Does Snape make you feel like you have more power over me than you had before, you BITCH! Do you have a thing for Dark Wizards, I guess since your cousin got the most powerful of Dark Wizards, then you must have to have the next best thing, now didn't you?"

Harry stood up and glared at his once red headed friend, "What are you doing Ron? Hermione is our friend, why are you acting like this?"

"Do you know how long my mother has been planning my marriage with Hermione, ever since she heard about this MARRIAGE LAW! I was going to ask her once school had started, I didn't know that Snape would beat me to it. I had thought that since she was not so pretty to begin with, I thought I had some time to ask her. No; she had to be bent and go after Snape before school started and get him to marry her!"

Harry yelled, "Shut up Ron! Or you will lose more than Hermione as a friend, if you keep going with this."

Then Ron looked over at Lyra, "You; Hermione's wide hipped cousin, you look like a person that would give a man more than just one child at time, like your cousin would." Lyra gasped, she could not believe that he was ever a friend of Hermione's. He went on to say, "I would have seen about marrying you and Hermione at the same time with this Marriage Law, there does not seem to have any bounders with this law."

Severus Snape was stunned during the ordeal of the conversation that Ron was doing in front of the whole school; once he shook himself from the shock, he had gotten upon his feet and moved like a flash, and made his way to young Mr. Weasley. Once he had gotten to the young man, he placed his wand to the red head's neck. Then Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were right next to him, making sure that Severus would not be doing something that he should not be doing.

"What are you going to do Snape? Defending your wife's honor, or your Dark Lord's wife's honor?" Once the whole Great Hall heard the words 'your Dark Lord's wife's honor', was what brought the whole student body come to life. "You didn't know," yelled Ron. "Hermione's cousin; who is the new student to this school, Lyra's married name is Lyra Riddle. Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle, Lyra's husband."

The Headmaster had enough and hit Ron with a Flame-Freezing Charm, which caused him to freeze from where he stood and it also caused him to stop talking. Albus had a cold look upon his face; he moved back to the head table, where he stood before the students of Hogwarts. He glanced over to where Hermione and Lyra were sitting, where he saw both girls hugging one another with deep sorrow upon their faces.

Albus spoke to the Great Hall, "This was not how I wanted you to find out about Lyra Granger-Riddle. Just before she was married; her and her cousin had written to me, about having her here at Hogwarts so the two cousins could spend some time with each other for their final year of school, while they still could. It was still before they found out that they were to marry. Lyra Granger lived in Northern Ireland and went to an all witches school and she was well known for her grades there, not as much as Hermione is here, but she is still smart. About four days before term had started; Lord Voldemort had kidnapped both Granger girls, while they were in Northern Ireland in Lyra's parent's home.

"They were taken from the dead of night; the muggles were not hurt during this outcome, for they were only there to take the girls away. The girls then woke up at one of the places that Voldemort lives and they were faced with a decision. They were to either get married or have harm come to those that they loved. So Lyra made a deal that she would marry the Dark Lord, as long as he would leave her family alone and that she would have no part in the war. Then he asked Hermione; out of all of his men, who would she marry? She asked for Professor Snape, for he was the only one that she would trust and so they were married.

"Lord Voldemort was the one who brought forth the Marriage Law and he thought that he would use it for his own means, but he did not count on falling in love with Lyra Granger. Through her talks with the Dark Lord, he is starting to see the error of his ways. He wants to bring peace to the Wizarding World. I will leave this for all of you to think about, thank you."

Minerva McGonagall whispered to the two girls, to where Severus Snape and Harry Potter could also hear, "Don't believe what you are hearing from Albus right now, he is trying to show people that he is control in all of this, when he is not. After dinner I will come down to the dungeons and you will also be there too Potter. We need a game plan."

Everyone gave a slight nod; to where they were the only ones that knew that had nodded, and the professors took Ron Weasley away from the dinner table and out into the Entrance Hall; where the Headmaster had also followed. Then the Great Hall was quiet once more, except a few people talking with one another. Harry reached over and held one of Hermione's hands with one of his own, and gave her a small smile, to let her know that he will still be by her side. She managed to give a teary smile back, as she held onto Lyra as she was fighting from falling apart in front of my others. Once all the students started heading for their common rooms; the three teenagers waited a bit until most had gone, they headed for the dungeons to Snape's portrait where Hermione gave the password and gotten into the potion master's chambers.

Once they had gotten into the living room; they saw young Tom Riddle in one of the chair and looked up as they came into the room, and saw a distraught Lyra before him. He had gotten to his feet and wrapped his arms around her, where she broke down by the weight of his touch. As he rubbed his arms up and down her body, trying to calm her down. He growled, "What happened Potter, what caused her to break down like this?"

Harry was not happy with the outcome in all that had happened, but he told Tom Riddle; the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World what had happened a few moments again in the Great Hall. "Let me see," ordered Tom as he moved closer to Harry and jumped into his head, where he saw everything and heard everything. From what words Ron Weasley had used to the Headmaster's speech in front of the student body; it was enough to make him sick, Albus made the whole thing into a personal war with him. Once he pulled away from Harry's mind, "Thanks Potter for being there for the girls, and sorry for just jumping into your head like that.

Harry was on his knees panting, "It's alright Tom, and I understand that you're angry for the right reasons at least."

Tom went back to Lyra and wrapped her in his arms and sat down next to the fireplace in one of the wingback chairs. He brought her very close to him, to where she had her head upon his shoulder, and had her legs over the side of the chair. This got her to breath in his fragrance, where she had started to calm down, just by smelling him. Tom had started to calm down himself, once he had her in his arms, sitting upon his lap. As he had one hand around her waist, he had the other hand within her hair, as he was petting her scalp to calm her more.

Hermione looked around; she had not seen Severus yet, nor Minerva for that matter. She really did not care about the Headmaster at that moment, since he caused her cousin's distress; she hoped that she would not see him for the rest of the night. Hermione really hated seeing Lyra like this, but at least Tom was there to help her; she never had once believed that she would think that way about the Dark Lord. When the two professors had finally made an appearance in the Snapes chambers, Minerva was in shock when she saw Lyra nearly asleep in Tom's arms upon his lap.

Minerva gasped, "My goodness; Tom, you really have changed?"

Tom smirked; not in an evil way like he has been known for, but in a kind thoughtful way. "Yes Minerva; I have changed, all thanks to this little creature that is in my arms."

"I'm not little," grumbled Lyra; who nearly had fallen asleep in Tom's arms.

Tom chuckled, "Whatever you say love."

Severus had helped Harry to get him upon his feet again, "What happened to you Potter?"

"I think I asked for it, when I agreed that I would watch out for Lyra and when Tom saw that she was upset and after I told him what had happened, he wanted to see for himself," Harry laughed, "Oh well, it's much better than him trying to get in my mind from greater distances than this."

Severus growled and looked over at Tom, "Did you really have to drain Potter as you went through his head? I would think you would have better control of yourself as you were looking for what you wanted to find out."

Tom sighed, "I'm sorry Severus; but I really had to find out what the prick said that caused my loving wife to be a shadow of her formal self. This is not what I want to see her; I love how she is alive when we talk, or whenever we are simply together but not like this. I want to see this red headed baboon gone, Snape!" Severus then knew how angry the Dark Lord really was; whenever he says his surname, and then he knew that he was angry and he would kill anyone at that moment if he could.

Lyra then moved one of her hands into his shirt; where she could feel his skin under her hand and nails, where she dug her five nails into his flesh. Tom had ended up hissing from the pain that she was conflicting upon him; he really did not care if she put in so much pain, as long as she was coming back to him soon. Then an idea came to him; he used Parseltongue to get a hold of Lyra, she still had her bracelet upon her wrist. It also had all the spells that he knew that would protect her from harm and death.

_ "Love, can you hear me? I don't want to lose you, come back to me love."_

Lyra brought her head up and smiled up at him, "Why would you lose me, Tom?"

_"Forget what that red headed fool was talking about, you and your cousin is much better than he would ever be. Will you have my hatchings love?"_

She looked at him with a question like look; _hatching_, she thought then it had come to her, he was talking about children. He wanted to have children with her. "Really," she asked.

Severus and Hermione looked to Harry; who had a blush upon his face, Hermione asked, "What is he saying?"

Then Harry had blushed a deeper red color upon his face, "He kind of asked her if she would have his children?"

Severus asked, "That's not all that he said, was it?"

"No, but I value my life a lot before I say any more than what I have said."

Tom glanced over to where the two Snapes and Harry were standing; Tom gave one of his cold smirks, "Smart move Potter. As for what I have said Severus was to see if wife was still hearing me, even though she is wearing the translator upon her wrist, I wanted to see if she was really paying attention of what is truly being said while talking in Parseltongue."

Hermione smiled, "Did she give you an answer though?"

Lyra and Tom were smiling at one another. Lyra was the one who answered, "Hermione, would you be upset if you were to be aunt to Tom's children?"

"No; not really upset, why would you ask unless you're already pregnant?" Then she heard Severus gulped, who she openly glared at and then she faced Lyra. "Oh Merlin; you're pregnant, aren't you?"

She laughed, "Well Nuada was complaining to Tom; stating that he was surrounded by two pregnant women, who he had to live with during his time at the school."

This became dead silence within the room. Then Harry paled, "Oh God." With Minerva glared at the two other men in the room, "You got to be kidding."

Then Hermione screamed in happiness and jumped into Severus's arms and started kissing him all over his face. He responded with his arms holding Hermione to him and trying to get to her lips so he could snog her, so very soundly. With a round of happiness for the two couples in the room; the plans to end the war were in motion, and also bringing Dumbledore out of Headmaster's position at the school. Tom would use Lucius Malfoy's influence in the board of directors to do it, without violence.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Severus asked, "Hermione is pregnant too?"

Hermione hugged Lyra; as both girls were having a time of their life, talking about possible names for their own children. Harry was blushing in a chair that he was in; really trying not to think about how his best friend had gotten pregnant by their potions teacher. He was just not having a good day. Then also picturing Tom being a Dad; was a picture that he could really not see, it just turned out the babies were nothing more than little snakes. It really sickened him out.

Tom saw that Harry was nearly green and then saw what was going through his mind. "Potter; my children will not look like that, thank Heavens for that."

Lyra looked from Tom to Harry and asked, "What did he picture?"

Tom wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry about it wife; no matter what anyone thinks, we will have normal children."

Severus was standing and mumbled, "Children? Babies?" No one could really blame the Hated Potions Master for the way he was acting, no one really pictured him being married and having kids, it just did not go together.

Tom growled, "Severus! Put yourself together man, you will be a father of your own brood, but you will not help Mrs. Snape by acting this way for the next nine months you know."

"Yes, my Lord. Sorry, my Lord," answered Severus, he seemed to have gotten out of his little brain freeze that he was in. He put Hermione in his arms and rubbed his arms over hers, "Thank you, for making me a father of your children, my dear."

Minerva asked, "Should we tell anyone else outside from this room about the children?"

Tom answered, "No. Dumbledore would just use the information against everyone who is involved, and I don't want him saying one thing and then hurting Lyra just to have the baby die before the birth. No; I just don't take that kind of risk, when there are lives that could hurt here."

The transfiguration professor sighed, "I agree with you, Tom. I guess I don't know how he would act when he is desperate for things to work for him than against him."

"If Lyra or Hermione were not having children, I wouldn't care so much," stated Severus. "But since there are other lives that are coming, I don't want to chance them not being harmed as well."

Harry sadly asked, "What could we do now? How are we going to end the war?"

Tom stated, "Like I said, I will get a hold of Lucius and through him the board of directors and then we could have Dumbledore thrown out of the school. Then we will go from there, we could send home letters of information of what Albus truly wanted to war to on for ages, when I want to end the war now; since there is nothing for me to go against anymore. Have you heard anything from the Order, Potter?"

Harry fished out two letters and scanned them as he answered, "Author Weasley wants to have a meeting with you Tom, same with Remus Lupin; before they talk to the other Order members about ending the war. Remus also said that he would like the list when we do have the meeting with them, to show them that you do mean about ending it. They also would like the Snapes to be there, as well as your wife, Tom. They want no funny business and they believe that he won't have such thoughts with Lyra around."

When Harry looked up at Tom, Tom said, "They're right, I won't do any kind of funny business with Lyra around; plus she would know when I am lying or not. But warn them that if they ever tried to use Lyra against me or harm her to get to me, then I could end their life or the life of their loved ones."

"I'll let them know, and I also told them that I will be at the meeting. I don't want to be left out of anything anymore; I can't handle any more secrets or hidden quotas that I don't know about."

"Understandable Potter; just do me one favor though."

"And that is Riddle?"

"Keep my Lyra safe for me, if anything happens to me."

"Will do, Tom."

"Good."

That was how the meeting ended that night; with Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, and Minerva McGonagall, with Severus Snape, Hermione Snape, and Lyra Granger-Riddle watching the whole thing. That night Tom did not stay the night with his wife; he managed to kiss her goodnight and tucked her in though, with Nuada watching over her.

xXx

Across the castle in the Headmaster's office; Headmaster Dumbledore was in his office with Ronald Weasley with the whole Weasley family, none of the red heads looked happy about being called into Hogwarts nearly in the middle of the night. Everyone who was either the parent or older brother to the young man, had either yelled or spoke of ways to hurt him, for talking the way he had done with his so called best friend; Hermione Granger-Snape.

Mrs. Molly Weasley was crying, "I had thought you better than that Ronald; now you will be coming home with us, and I will find you a wife that will not put up with sort of behavior from you."

"I thought you wanted me to marry Hermione in the first place mom," asked a bewildered Ronald Weasley.

Arthur growled, "That was before we found out that she was already married and now we have to find another muggle-born for you, and maybe from another country after the things that you have said tonight. Now the whole school would be against us."

Fred and Gorge spoke as one, like the loved to do, "Thanks a lot Ronikins. We are going to have to find our own wives in other countries after what was said tonight, against Hermione." Fred went off to ask, "Are you secretly friends with Malfoy or something, just you can get to Harry?"

"No," growled out Ron. "Why would I be friends with that little creep? I have put up with Harry's bad dreams, his growing fame for a long time; I just want some of that fame too. That's all that I want! I should have called Hermione a Mudblood, while I'm at it. At least I would be kicked out of the school for something."

What no one had seen; was that Lucius Malfoy and some of the board of directors were in the Headmaster's office for quite some time, they had come through the fireplace a few moments ago and all thanks to Tom Riddle. They had been able to arrive at there in a matter of moments. Lucius had heard everything; he had wanted Ms. Hermione Granger gone from the school for a longest time, but he cannot do it anymore. Not when the Dark Lord wants to protect her, as long she is the wife of Severus Snape that is.

Lucius had cleared his throat, to where he had gotten everyone's attention to him, "Good evening everyone; we are here to see the verdict of Mr. Ronald Weasley would be, and what are the steps that will be followed?"

The Headmaster softly glared at Mr. Malfoy and said, "Well; tonight Mr. Ronald Weasley here had openly disturbed the peace here at the school by going after Mrs. Hermione Snape, and as the Headmaster of the school has here by suspended him from further his education here. The house-elves have been sent to his dorm room to pack all of things as we speak and he will be going home with his family."

A woman from the board of directors had made her way forward to the Headmaster, "I would like to see what had happened tonight; and Dumbledore, no filtered stuff either."

"Yes; Madam Lang," he stood up and walked over to his pensive where the rest of the directors would be overseeing his memories upon the night's events. Once all the members had seen the events for themselves, they moved back towards the Headmaster's desk and stood before the Weasley family.

"As for Mr. Ronald Weasley; I sentence you as a muggle. You will be stripped of your wand for it will be snapped in half and you will no longer be part of the Wizarding World, you will no longer see your parent again. After hearing about you wanting more than one wife, well I hate to break this to you Mr. Weasley but we are not part of Arabia or even part of the Biblical times, to where men could have more than one wife," spoke Madam Lang. "What do you say Mr. Malfoy?"

"I agree with you Madam Lang. Why would any man want to have more than one wife, is beyond me. I already spend a lot of money to make sure Mrs. Malfoy is happy, I can't imagine having two of them, I would lose more money than I have in my vaults if that were to happen," answered Lucius. "What would you thing, Mr. Nott?"

Mr. Nott; who has a son that goes to the school with Lucius' son, spoke up, "I think I would have a heart attack. Plus I know my wife; she would hate sharing me with another woman, women are creatures of satiability and if they don't have that, you are asking for a war. What is your intake in all of this Mrs. Weasley?"

"What do you more than one wife," asked Molly Weasley, "What are they talking about Ronald?!"

The Headmaster sighed, "He made a comment about you wanting him to marry Hermione than he also said something about marrying Lyra Granger as well, Hermione's cousin. Saying something about seeing if the law would allow having him marry two girls at once and for him to marry both of them, because Lyra had big hip and could give more children than Hermione but also can still have her as well," he knew he was barely making any kind of cents through the whole ordeal, but he really did not care.

"WHAT," shrieked the little red headed woman, no one in the room felt sorry for Ron that night. "Hasn't your father and I ever thought you the meaning of a loving family? Sure I had wanted you to marry Hermione, so I can have her as a daughter and have Ginny marry Harry; to have The-Boy-Who-Lived as a son-in-law. It would have been perfect, but no my son couldn't get to the girl in time. Oh well; I still have Harry to get. I will miss having my baby boy at home, for me to take care of, but I will be having grandbabies here soon."

The Board of Directors was in shock; hearing Molly Weasley using her children to get to the well knows students into their family, through marriage. Then again; it was mainly what pureblood have done through the ages, marry people who were grand into their families. Ronald Weasley was taken away from the Law Enforcement Agency; where they had wiped his brain off all his knowledge about the Wizarding World, there was no more Ronald Weasley but John Redford. A graduate student from Australia; who came to London to work on trains, and was living at a local motel as he was looking for stable housing.

The Headmaster said, "Well; I think it is time to say goodnight to everyone, it has grown quiet late."

Madam Lang spoke up, "Not yet Headmaster; but as for the Weasleys, it is quiet late and we will see you all another time if something else has come about." With that the whole Weasley family had exited out of the Headmaster office through the fireplace; once the family had left, then Lucius had blocked the floo network from working for the time being. Madam Lang spoke again, "As for you Headmaster Dumbledore; you have ran this school quiet well for many years, but for the last few years things have been come to our attention to where we cannot turn a blind eye any longer. It is time for you to step down and take your retirement at once, sir. I understand that you want to watch over Mr. Harry Potter, but things keep getting you to either pick the lives of the students over your own life; or sacrifice their lives for your own. As I see it; it is indeed time for you to step down, and allow someone else to take over the school."

Dumbledore was not at all too happy hearing about the changes, "Who would you have, as the new Headmaster around here?"

"Starting this moment on; the school will answer to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, who you have appointed as Deputy Headmistress of this school for the last fifteen years or so. Now it is time for her to step forward and take command of this school at once. I order you to pack up everything you own and leave the castle and to never come back, do you hear me?"

"Yes, madam."

"Good."

It had taken the old headmaster a few minutes, but he had packed everything he had ever own that was in his rooms, and shrunk them all to fit into his pockets and left through the floo network; once Lucius Malfoy had activated them again. Once he was gone; Madam Lang had called Minerva into the office, who later moved all of her things into the office.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

As time had passed with the school; all seemed quiet for the time being, the Order of the Phoenix had met at Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall as the new leader. Everyone had met with the new Tom Riddle and his wife Lyra; most of them could not believe that Voldemort had wanted to change his ways from what he was doing, to wanting a better future for his upcoming family. At the meeting; people had asked about Albus Dumbledore and what his true ideas were, and then everyone then found out that he wanted to keep the war going which would end Harry Potter's life and to use Lyra to the point of her insanity against Tom. The Weasleys had taken it the hardest since they had looked at Harry as another son; plus having their youngest acting the way he has towards the girl that they had all believed as another daughter; for the most part everything has changed.

Just the meeting was coming to a close Tom Riddle came to Severus Snape, "There is something that we need to talk about, and the Order should hear it too." Once everyone was quiet again, Tom went on to say for everyone to hear, "Severus; you once told me that your mother's name was Eleene Prince?" When he got a nod from the Potions Mater, the once Dark Lord went on, "I knew your mother from my time at Hogwarts and we were to be married, for a while I had thought she was carrying my son. One day she had appointment with Dumbledore and the next thing, she was disappeared. Then eleven years and eight months later; I heard that your son came to Hogwarts, and I knew that you were my son."

"Who told you about me coming to Hogwarts," asked Severus, who neither looked angry or happy.

Minerva spoke up, "I did Severus; Tom promised me long ago that he would not harm my family, as long as I keep my ears open for Eleene's son. When I did send a letter to let him know, he wrote back with a simple fraise, _You're bloodline is all safe, _and that it is all that I had wanted. For the longest time, I had thought I was dealing with the Devil but I believe that Albus was closer to the statement now more than anything."

Severus sighed, "You knew that I may have been your son since I was eleven years old and you have never once thought about telling me? I have been a part of your life, since I was seventeen years old. Why have you waited until now to tell me?"

Minerva walked over to the man who had been spy for last two decades, "Don't blame Tom for this Severus. Albus and I were doing rounds one night; when you were in your first year, during your first Christmas Holidays here at the castle. We found Tom almost at the front doors; Albus confronted Tom that night, when Tom demanded to see you. The Headmaster was angry that he was able to pass through the wards without altering the changes. Albus told Tom that he had no right to come to the school nor he had any right to come near you, then Albus cast a spell upon your father; stating that as long as he is Headmaster of the school, Tom would not be able to tell you who your real father was."

Hermione asked, "You mean that Albus Dumbledore made sure that Severus Snape was to never have a normal life, as long as he was still Headmaster of this school?"

Minerva quivered, "That would be correct Hermione; the Headmaster had already knew that Severus would be our greatest weapon against his own father, by being a double spy. You have to understand Severus; I was so angry against that old man for making you do these terrible things to you, and all in the name of peace. But I had found out that it was never peace that he was aiming for, but to have his name to be put down in history books, for stopping not just one Dark Lord but two of them. One of them being his best friend from long ago and the other that he had taught at one point, sadly he almost made you into one Severus as well as Harry Potter to another."

"What?! What do you mean, Minerva," growled out Severus. He looked like he could go hunting for the old man at any moment, all because of things that he had done.

The older woman sighed, "He nearly turned you into another Dark Lord because of all this spy stuff and the lies that he kept feeding you. As for Harry Potter; he had sent him to Lily's sister's family and they nearly broke him of the loving spirit that his mother had, and all Albus had done was kept sending the boy back to Hell every year. I could never understand how that boy could be so carrying, kind, loyal, and understanding when he had such a family that had treated like a house-elf, it was just wrong." Then she walked over to Tom, "You did not have such a good life either, did you Tom? All those bullies who would never leave you alone and nearly killed you."

Tom with closed eyes had sighed, "They were one of the reasons why I hated muggles so much and another reason was my own father, and one last person I hated was Albus Dumbledore. He kept sending me back to that damnation of an orphanage, where no one took care of me or even showed me the meaning of love. I understand that under popular belief that I was born evil, not made into evil. That is where people were wrong; I was made evil because no one showed me any different."

Hermione with tears upon her eyes, said, "I am sad to say; I was one of those people that had believed that to be true. I am sorry that I have ever sad that."

Lyra moved her way closed her Tom and hugged him; while he answered, "I would have believed that to be true myself, but your cousin has shown so much love, it almost makes me feel like she is my cure to all those unhappy years that I had gone through." He then kissed Lyra's forehead, and then looked at Severus, "I know that it would not change about how you had lived your life Severus; but I would like to know you the real you, and not some follower of mine. I will be sending most of them into Azkaban here soon anyway; would you help your father out, by ridding this world of those men?"

Severus glanced at Hermione, who nodded that she would allow him to do that. Then Severus said, "Yeah; I'll do that, with your help and also Mr. Potter's help as well."

The Order had mixed feelings about Harry Potter being in the middle of the cleanup crew against the Death Eaters; who were known to be the most dangerous, but most of the Order knew that Harry would want to be a part of it anyway. One Order member spoke up, "As long as I am there next to Harry, otherwise I would not allow Harry to have any part in this."

Severus sighed, "Lupin; you're not the boy's father."

Remus glared, "Neither are you Severus, but he is all that I have left of James and Lily Potter, as well as Sirius Black. I don't anymore of my once family, to be gone."

Tom glanced at his son, "What did Lupin mean; 'neither are you', is there I should know?"

"No father," answered Severus, "but Lily was the love my life, before I messed up and I caused her to run off with Potter and she had gotten herself killed by you."

Everyone had glanced at the young Tom Riddle; who looked like he was paler than normal, "Oh, she was the one that you wanted me to not kill that night. I told her to stand aside Severus, honestly I have."

Hermione glared at Tom, "If she had stepped aside then Harry would never had the power to stop you that night, then where would we be if that had happened?"

Lyra had stepped away from her husband, after hearing her cousin saying something like that, she was afraid that he would have gotten angry and hurt her or someone else. She was surprised that he had done nothing but looked at her in sadness. He looked like he was in pain, just by her stepping away from him, but she saw that he understood why she had done it.

Tom said in a cold voice, "Why are we talking about that night? Can't you see that you're upsetting Lyra by asking these questions Mrs. Snape, but to answer your question; I wouldn't know nor do I want to know. You see; I am happy that things have turned out the way that they did, Lyra has helped understand the world that Salazar was living in, and why he believed the way he did. Those beliefs don't coincide in today's way of living and I will make the world into a better place than what I had once thought about making."

Hermione asked, "Has anyone asked what Harry thinks about all of this?"

Minerva waved her want towards the office door; where she had felt Harry Potter had been listening in for the past hour and half, the new Headmistress said, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Harry? Why were you listening in, you know it is not allowed," said an angry Hermione, who looked far scarier than her husband at that moment.

Harry stuttered, "Well. I had to know what one of my best friends is a part of, since my other best friend is no longer part of this school anymore, after all the things that he had said to you. I have every right to know if I am going to be part of this so called cleanup, when dealing with the Death Eaters."

Remus sighed, "I was hoping that you wouldn't be a part of this Harry."

"I know Remus, but I can't just stand aside and have everyone doing all the work, when Albus wanted me to be in the middle of this since I was born," growled out Harry, the school's Golden Boy.

Tom sighed, "Do you really have a death wish Potter? Your parents had the same wish when they were facing me, back when they were in their seventh year here . . . ops." Tom glared at the floor with his hands in his pockets, "When can I stop thinking like a mad man like I was, I no longer want to be like that."

Harry smiled, "Not everyone can change from a Dark Wizard to a light one overnight Tom, and you're just one of rare ones that want to try. Even Professor Snape here is in the same boat as you. And being father and son, doesn't have anything to do with it."

Severus and Tom grinned at hearing Harry saying the last part; it just shows that the Potter heir was smarter than what most people had once believed, and that he is also good at thinking things on his feet. No wonder he had lived through six years of Voldemort while going to school at the same time, it could give any teenager grey hairs before their time.

Moody grumped, "Are we going to have a big hug like a room full of sissies like we are, or are we going to plan for the attack?" Many people could tell that Moody was not into hugs, so they planned when they would start their big cleanup.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Once they had gotten their plan over and down with; Severus and Hermione found themselves back in their bedroom, where they had wanted to be for a while. Severus was still angry at finding out the Tom Riddle was really his father and he wanted take his frustrations out and only way he really enjoyed doing. He started taking his own clothes off in a hurried faction; almost as if his clothes were on fire, and he needed to take them off and fast. Once he was done; Hermione was glancing over to him, wondering what he was planning on doing. Then he came after her with a hungry look in his eyes; he started taking her clothes off as well, and led her to their bed. She was not fighting him; she knew that he needed her.

Severus was kissing her with such passion that Hermione had never even dreamed a person could show another, then he entered her with such power that it was vibrated her inner walls that it nearly shook her very being. All the other times that they had slept together, he was gentle but not at that moment, he was in control of the want and need that he was be showing her at that moment. She was nearly spent of all her energy trying to show him such passion in return. Once he had sent his seed into her warm entrance, it was done with such force that he had feared that he had scared her from the power that he had brought into their togetherness.

"I'm sorry," whispered Severus, as he kissed her forehead and cheeks.

"Don't be Severus," answered a very exhausted Hermione. "I had really enjoyed it, so please don't be sorry."

"So you don't mind me doing something like this once in a while, then?"

"Not at all," smiled Hermione.

Severus had fallen in love with Hermione, more so now than he ever had before. He was afraid to show this side of himself before, but now that she knew of this side of him, he saw that she had enjoyed it. He sometimes wondered if Hermione is not a normal person, in a girl standards but then again she was friends with Harry Potter who loved finding dangers at every turn. He hoped that she would stop with those adventures, knowing that she is with child now and she should not endanger her life or the life of her child.

xXx

Tom and Lyra were walking around the Black Lake; it was a warm day for a late fall season, they were enjoying the quiet time with each other. They knew that Severus and Hermione needed time with one another and alone. Plus it was time that they should have their own time alone, because of all the things that they had learned. Tom wanted to see how she felt about him being Severus Snape's father.

Tom said, "Tell me Lyra; how to feel about the things that you had found out tonight? Even Severus being my son and all, I just want to know what is going through your mind?"

Lyra closed her eyes as she sighed, "I really don't know how I should think Tom, and I mean it's a bit much to take in. I mean; everyone had thought that the great Dark Lord could never fall in love to create a life. Why didn't you tell me? At least after the wedding at least."

Tom did not know how he should feel but to try to get Lyra to understand some things that had gone on in his life, "Lyra; like I had told my son, I couldn't as long as Dumbledore was still Headmaster at the school. Albus had done some magic to prevent me from telling anyone, even Severus. I wanted to tell you, but you could have told him and I would end up getting hurt for the knowledge to be leaked out. The only person, who could tell anyone, would never let it happen."

Lyra let a couple of tears leaked from her eyes, "How did you live, knowing that you may have had a child but couldn't see or hear?"

"I felt like something cold and dark was within my heart, because I may have hurt my son without ever knowing that I have, until McGonagall had told me. I was sad that I couldn't face him but I was happy that he was alive, all at once. I will let you know Lyra; I am a man without a lot of emotions, so I don't know how I should feel or how to feel. So I am sorry that you have a broken man, but you will have me, regardless of how we shall live our lives."

She gave him a small smirk, something he enjoyed seeing upon her face every once in a while. "I know that you. You are still the Dark Lord that many people have read about in the Daily Prophet, and I knew that you will not understand many emotions except maybe anger, madness, and craziness."

Tom chuckled, "Yeah; I know of that thing, that is for sure," as he wrapped his arms around Lyra's waist, "I will try to show other emotions for you and only for you and our children."

"Thank you for that."

Then they went on with their walk, enjoying what was left with the somewhat is left of the hot weather, before the cold winter months come upon them. Tom intertwine his fingers with Lyra's as they walked, showing her his emotions for her were indeed true. He had no intentions for losing the one thing that really mattered in his life. They found themselves walking back into the castle, where many students and staff had found out about their beloved headmaster and his darker ways of controlling things with the war, and also hearing from Harry Potter that Tom Riddle aka Voldemort wants to stop the war from continuing like it has.

Many at first had thought it was a joke, even some in Slytherin had believed it was just something that Potter had cooked up, to get them to not follow the Dark Lord. When Tom and walked into the Great Hall with Lyra, holding hands; things seemed to change for the whole school at large. They realized that he was willing to change; even other people that were married through the Marriage Law have also changed for their other-half.

Tom Riddle told the students and the staff that there will be a war, but it would be a much smaller one, for the do fact that it would be many people against Albus Dumbledore; who only would have a hand full of people, but they would be finding out who is helping him and let them know his true nature of things.

xXx

As a few weeks had past the old Order members, along with Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters that were willing to change their ways, have made the final stand against Ablus Dumbledore; which took place in the highlands of Scotland. Where Tom managed to force Albus's hand in having the battle there, where there would be no muggles, students, or incant bystanders around. He even managed to leave Harry Potter out of the battle, for he did not want him to be a part of it, he also made sure that Hermione Snape and Lyra Riddle were nowhere near the battle either. The battle only lasted an hour and a half, for the lack of people that showed up for Ablus Dumbledore's side, which was only a handful of families.

During the final stand; Tom made an request for them to use swords and not wands, this is what made the battle lasted that long to begin with. Tom had not wanted to use any of unforgiveables for he wanted to be married without using anyone of them. He was showing the world and his wife that he was a changed man and he was willing to not try to kill people, but he knew that he had to stop Albus, no matter the coast even if he had to spill blood in order to do it. Tom had found Salazar Slytherin's sword, which he was using against his old headmaster. Dumbledore was only using a goblin made sword that had no historical value to it, because Godric Gryffindor's sword had not shown up for him.

Both men were evenly matched throughout the sword fight, as the blades hit for hit. The swords' sang a deadly song with one another, as the two men fought one another. With every swish and clang, both men seemed to be dripping with their own sweat and blood as the fight continued with one another. Each man was sporting a bloody cut. Tom had cuts on his left thigh and his right cheek, while Albus had cuts upon his right for arm, both cheeks, and his right thigh near his hip. Both men were showing their tiredness from their extrusion with their workout, but none of them was willing to show weakness to the other. Tom had managed to drive Albus back a few steps, where he had slipped upon some rocks and trying to keep his footing, this was where Tom delivered his final blow by chopping the old headmaster's head off of his shoulders.

Tom sighed in relief and finally of the war ending, it was time for a new future; a future without any more wars or violence from anyone. He was no longer going to make himself into a Lord or King to the whole Wizarding World, for he did no longer want to be that man. Tom found his son; Severus Snape, waiting a few feet away from where Tom was standing. The two plus many others that were there for the war, were on their way to Hogwarts Castle to deliver the news that the war was over and to be with their loved one once more.


End file.
